Project: Super Soldier
by Bouncing Soul
Summary: HP/Cap. America. England and Europe have fallen to Voldemort. The Order is betrayed, sent for execution. Little did anyone expect a miracle in from the past in red, white, and blue.
1. Prologue: Surrender

**Project Super Soldier**

**Prologue: Surrender**

Cornelius Fudge led his contingent of Aurors that served as his personal guard up on the stage that had been erected in Diagon Alley. Each 'Auror' had a shackled wizard before them, forcing their helpless captives to the front of the stage, knocking them to their knees. "If I may your attention!" he spoke into the magically amplified microphone to the large crowd gathered. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that I have negotiated a peace with Lord Voldemort, the new ruler of magical Britain," Fudge stood back and clapped as the man in question arrived via portkey on the stage.

"Bow to me," the pale man glared at Fudge from behind his snake-like eyes. "That is better," he pushed past Fudge's prone body to the podium to address the crowd of wizards and witches. "Wizards and witches of Britain, you should consider yourselves lucky," his long forked tongue slid out over his lips. "You have defied me for years now, forcing me to take Europe before I came back to you," he waved his wand at the crowd.

"My armies are on your doorstep, and yet you refused to surrender," glared at the crowd. "You would all be destroyed if not for your Minister accepting my demands," he hissed at the crowd. "I spared your lives, but I wanted those who have defied me, I wanted the Order of the Phoenix," he left the podium and walked to the first of the six hooded prisoners.

He nodded at the first of Fudge's guards for the man to remove the first hood. He smiled as he saw the face of his old professor. "Dumbledore, how nice to see you again," he hissed at the old man.

He moved on down the line, taking each face in stride. "Black, Lupin, Shacklebolt, McGonagall," he listed their names before coming to the last, frowning. "Pull the hood," he hissed at the last of the guards, which were nothing more than Death Eaters that had stayed in England during the war to subvert the Ministry. The hood removed, he did not like what he saw. "This is a Weasley," he swung his head to glare at Fudge. "This is not what we agreed upon!" he pointed his wand at the Minister.

"My Lord, we could not find Moody, he disappeared before we grabbed these ones," Lucius Malfoy bowed to his master, having been the closest of the six 'Aurors'.

"Prepare to execute the prisoners," Voldemort watched the crowd carefully. "Bow to me now, or you will be joining them up here," the threatened the crowd, smiling as the gathered witches and wizards dropped to the ground in fear. He frowned as he noticed a small cluster of people standing about fifteen feet from the prisoners and another man standing alone ten feet in front of him. "Looks like some of you want to be heroes," Voldemort hissed as the rest of his guards came forward, herding the prisoners to the back of the stage.

"I figured with all the trouble you went through to try to catch me, I owed you an appearance at least," Mad Eye Moody growled, throwing back his hood. The others joined suit, revealing Nymphadora Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordan.

"I was wondering where the remains of the Order were," Voldemort laughed. "You think you can stop me, with just the six of you," he hissed at them.

"Seven, there are seven of us" the man who stood apart spoke in a deep voice.

"It makes no matter how many of you there are, your war is over, surrender and I may spare your lives," Voldemort hissed at the man, noticing he was tall, maybe six and a half feet tall, and wearing a heavy robe over him that covered all of his body.

"So long as people have the will to fight, the war goes on," the man said calmly. "Stand down Alastor, no one has to die today," the man waved at the old Auror, flashing a hand covered in a red glove.

"Took you bloody well long enough," Moody swore at the man, breaking out in a grin. "Defensive positions, he'll take care of those Death Eaters," Moody ordered the confused young wizards and witches. "Trust me, do as I say," he silenced them with the harshness of his voice.

"I don't know what game you are playing at, Mr. Hero," Voldemort sneered. "But if you want to make yourself an example, who are we to deny you?" he smirked evilly. "Lucius, burn him until there is nothing left," he ordered as the blonde Death Eater stepped forward from the ranks.

"As you wish my Lord," Lucius bowed deeply before targeting the man. "Incendio!" he shouted, sending a burst of fire at the man, keeping his concentration as the man crumpled to the ground in a ball and the fire burned through bits and pieces of the robes slowly. "My Lord, the flames are not working," Lucius frowned. He ended the spell disgustedly a moment before the man got to his feet, throwing the burning robes toward Voldemort and throwing something that ripped the air apart with a whirring sound. "What?" Lucius stammered, taken aback by the red boots and gloves, blue body suit, stars and stripes all over, complete with a mask with wings on the side of the head and a white A.

"You dare!" Voldemort batted the flaming robe away angrily, before getting a look at the man. "No!" he screamed, bringing his wand to bear on the calm man standing there. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. The spell jumped toward the man, who reached his arm out, catching a circular shield as it flew by him in the air before bracing himself as the shield took the blast of the spell.

"Yeah, I dare," he spun and threw the shield straight at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he saw the shield coming, unable to get away in time, watching as the razor sharp edge cut through his hand, severing his fingers, causing him to drop his wand. "Portkeys!" he shrieked in pain, disappearing along with Malfoy and half of the Death Eater guards. The other half were knocked out on the ground, the shield having made its rounds before he caught it to block the killing curse.

"Bind those Death Eaters, get a move on it, give their wands to our prisoners," Moody barked at the five younger order members as they scrambled onto the stage to help their friends. "It's about damn time, if you had taken any longer it would have been too late," Moody glared at the man before they hugged each other roughly. "Good to see you again Steve," he looked up at his friend.

"You too Alastor," he smiled as Fudge stormed down off the stage at them.

"Are you out of your bloody mind Moody! The war is lost, I'm trying to save our damn lives," he screamed at the old Auror before the other man swung his arm with the shield on it, cracking Fudge in the face.

"Someone go ahead and bind this traitorous piece of shit," he looked down at the unconscious Minister. "How many men do you have Moody?" he asked as he walked to the stage and climbed up before giving Moody a hand.

"Got those five with me, and another ten or so that were planning on covering our escape," Moody grunted as he was pulled up. "Get those six some wands from the ones we captured and puts us around twenty-three fighters," Moody watched as the taller man's face frowned.

"Not enough men," he muttered softly. "How were you planning on escaping, you had to know that you would be outnumbered here," he questioned as he motioned Dumbledore to come over to him.

"Those Weasley twins have some interesting products, we were planning a grab and snatch," Moody frowned.

"That's the best you could come up with?" he rolled his eyes at Moody.

"To be fair Cap, we're a bloody guerrilla war here, it's not the same as back then," Moody stomped his peg leg.

"No, it's not," he patted Moody on the shoulder. "I need you two to go get the old wards back up," he handed Dumbledore a silver medallion.

"Ah, I had wondered when I would get this back," Dumbledore smiled at the man before him.

"How the hell do you expect us to get the wards back up?" Moody glared at him.

"Show the Queen the medallion, she will recognize it, tell her I have returned," he ordered them. "Hurry, before they can call for reinforcements," he ordered the two of them.

"You, come here," he pointed at the pink haired Auror. "What's your name?"

"Tonks, yours?" she questioned him.

"They can call me Cap, or Captain," he replied, looking over the milling crowd. "Call in your evac team, I'm going to need all the fighters we can get," he ordered her as Moody and Dumbledore Apparated away.

He ignored the murmuring of the crowd as Ron and the twins bound Minister Fudge and drug him to the back of the stage, making his own way to the microphone. "People of England, for too long we have been under siege by the Dark Lord Voldemort," he ignored the people that cringed. "The war has come to our doorstep, there are two options we are left with now," he looked over the crowd. "The first option is to go home, cower in your houses, pray that he does not come to kill you," he frowned at them.

"The other option is to fight, to drive them from our shores, never let their darkness touch our soil again, take back everything they've took from us, make they pay for what they have done!" he slammed his fist on the podium, the wood cracking a bit under it. "Run and hide, or avenge your losses, hide and die, or fight and die," he said emphatically into the microphone. "I plan on fighting, anyone else who will fight, come with me," he walked away from the podium, smiling as he felt parts of the crowd follow him.


	2. December: 1941

**Project: Super Soldier**

**Chapter 1: December, 1941**

"I don't know what to tell you kid," the Sergeant behind the desk sighed at the young man in front of him, fidgeting in his seat. "You're small, under the height and weight restrictions, as much we need every man out there, it would be my ass if I let you in," he watched the young man in front of him. "Not to mention you don't have any immigration papers," he continued.

"I told you, they got destroyed in the fire that killed my family," the boy replied sharply. "I can't do anything here, I need to get into the fight," he glared at the Sergeant.

"I don't know what to tell you Rogers," the Sergeant shrugged, looking down at the boy's file. "Tell me the truth kid, how old are you?" the Sergeant watched the boy closely.

"Sixteen, more or less," the boy admitted. "Please, I know you've let some of the other kids in the area who aren't 18 in," he begged. "Can't you do something?"

"I'm probably going to regret this," the Sergeant frowned, digging through a drawer for a business card. "Go here. I'm not making any promises, but go talk to them," he handed over the card after scribbling his name on the back.

"This is the warehouse district," the boy frowned, looking at the address. "What would I find in a damn warehouse that could get me into the Army?" the boy glared back at the Sergeant.

"You'll never know, unless you check it out," the Sergeant replied as the boy stormed out of his office.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was setting later that day when the boy made his way to the address indicated on the card. He looked at the massive dingy warehouse, shaking his head as he went to what he assumed was the main door. "Can't say this is the strangest thing I've seen at least," he frowned before knocking on the door.

A small panel slid open, revealing a pair of eyes looking down. "Card," the voice ordered, snatching the card the boy handed through the small panel before slamming shut.

"This is such shit," the boy swore as he started banging on the door some more. "Open up! The Sergeant told me to come here damn it!" he kicked at the door, hurting his foot. "Damn…what is this thing made of…" he swore, wincing at the pain in his foot.

The door swung open a second later, revealing three men with Thompson submachine guns pointed at him, motioning him inside. "Follow me, one ordered," leading the boy through a maze of hallways, leaving one guard at the door and the other following behind so the boy could not escape. "In there," he ordered when they finally stopped at a door, taking positions at either side.

"Great, just great…" he muttered as he entered the room. He looked around at the brightly lit, spacious area, taking in all the scientific machinery and devices. "Okay…" he muttered as he looked around for a sign of life.

"Ah, there you are, this way Mr. Rogers," he heard a voice calling him forward.

He walked around a large tank of liquid to where the voice came from and came upon two men. One was an older man in a white lab coat and thick glasses, the other an Army officer by look, but no rank was displayed. "Um… Steve Rogers reporting as ordered?" the boy gazed around uncertainly.

The Army man glared at him, obviously disgusted. "You aren't anyone, we are not anyone, this place does not exist, do I make myself clear?" he glared at the boy.

"Yes sir," Steve replied alertly.

"I don't know how or why you were given that card, but you are here now, get on with it Professor," he motioned at the older man.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here, the project we are working on has not had the results we had hoped it would," the older man smiled and walked up to Steve, examining him closely. "Hmm, a bit smaller than the last few subjects," he mused as he poked in various places. "Decent muscle mass already, obviously not done growing, younger than expected," he rattled things off to himself.

"Can I ask a question?" Steve asked, startling the scientist.

"Of course my boy," the man smiled and pulled out a clipboard and began writing on it and crossing other things out.

"What is this? Besides that it does not exist," he added, looking at the Army man.

"This is a special proje…" the scientist was interrupted by the other man.

"That is classified, he does not need to know," the man replied.

"Like your men will let him tell anyone about this," the scientist replied, making the Army man frown. "This is a secret project authorized by the highest levels of the government, code named Operation: Rebirth. The goal of this project is to devise a way to train soldiers faster and better for combat," the man continued and motioned for Steve to follow him.

He gestured at the huge glass cylinder that Steve had to go around to get to them. "We are going to expose you to a special serum of chemicals in the hope that it will accelerate your cellular growth and make you a better, stronger human," the man smiled.

Steve looked into the glass cylinder, thinking it resembled a coffin. "What about those other subjects you talked about, what happened to them?" he asked nervously.

"They did not react well to the serum, their bodies rejected the chemicals, having severe reactions in some cases," the scientist replied. "But I believe I have fixed the problems in the serum, it should work this time," the man smiled and hummed as he worked on some numbers on his clipboard.

"That being said, you are in this now, one way or another," the Army man added. "If you decline to participate, you will be tossed in Leavenworth until the end of the war and monitored until I time that this project is not considered top secret," he threatened.

"And if the chemicals take… I get to fight?" he noticed the odd look in the man's eyes.

"If the chemicals take, I guarantee you will get all the fighting you can handle," the man replied oddly.

Steve put his hand on the glass, closing his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Where do I sign?" he sighed.

**----------------------------------------------**

"You had better be right this time Professor," the Army man frowned as several lab techs helped the boy into the cylinder, attaching IVs and sensors where they were needed. "If this doesn't work they are probably going to pull our funding," he frowned at the older man who just waved him off.

"I am sure I have corrected the impurities in the serum, I made this batch myself last week and have kept it in cold storage under guard like you suggested since then," the old man replied. "I cannot believe that any of our men would be saboteurs though," he continued supervising as the boy was lowered under the water, breathing through a modified SCUBA mouthpiece, looking back through the glass nervously.

"I am not taking any chances this time," the Army man replied. "My contacts in the DoD hinted that if we fail, they are going to pull the plug," he watched as the kid followed him and the professor with his eyes while being suspended in the water.

"I feel good about this one, call it a feeling," the old man smiled, patting the Army man on the arm. "Either way, we will know soon enough, nothing ventured, nothing gained," he added.

The Army man watched as the kid in the tube raised his hand in a salute before returning it and following the Professor. "Ready when you are," he nodded.

"Begin the external chemical bath," the old man spoke into a microphone, his voice booming loudly over the room. Some techs turned a few levers and a greenish chemical seeped in the bottom of the tank and began mixing with the water in the tank as a small motor at the base agitated the water. "Stage one complete; begin irradiation stage 1, "he continued. They watched as the boy in the tube cringed in pain as several short beams of irradiated particles were shot at him.

"Should he be able to feel the radiation?" the Army man asked curiously.

"I did not think so, no one else has noticed it, the external chemical bath was supposed to dull the sense to prevent that," the Professor mused as the boy stopped twitching. "Initiate final stage," he ordered as the tech flipped the remaining switches and the chemicals began to pump through the small tubes into Steve's bloodstream.

"He seems pretty out of it," the Army man commented. "The others were screaming uncontrollably or convulsing at this point," he continued.

"This is either very good, or very bad then, exciting, isn't it?" the Professor smiled.

"I don't find playing with people's lives exciting Professor," the man replied as they watched the chemicals continue to pump into the boy until the pumps stopped and were empty. "When will we know?" he asked as the techs work to shut off all machinery but the sensors that were hooked up.

"There is no way to know when he will wake up, we'll leave him in there until tomorrow, then start an IV nutrient drip if he does not wake up," the Professor replied. "If he does not wake in 3 days, we will remove him from the infusion chamber and see where we can go from there," the Professor stopped and glared at a technician that was fiddling with a pump. "You there, what are you doing?" he shouted to the man who did not react.

"You heard the Professor, what are you doing soldier?" the Army man shouted.

The technician stood up slowly, stepping away from the pump he was working on. Strapped to his chest were over a dozen sticks of TNT, linked to a device in his hand. "For the Fuhrer!" he shouted and dove at a pipeline, exploding into a ball of fire.

**---------------------------------------------**

_It's hot in here._ The boy in the tube frowned when he felt himself coming to after the pain from the experiment had knocked him out. _Why is it hot?_ He thought suddenly as he struggled to open his eyes. He gasped, choking on water before fixing the breather he had in his mouth. The lab was on fire, the ceiling was caving in all over the place. He could see bodies from most of the techs lying unmoving on the ground. The Professor was lying on a pool of blood unmoving; he could see a pool of blood and several jagged pieces of metal sticking up from his midsection.

He caught a glimpse of movement and saw the Army man pinned under a sheet of metal, struggling to escape. _Need to get out of here._ He thought to himself, looking up and seeing the top of the cylinder was sealed. He pulled back his fist and started banging on the glass, his fist making a weak sound as he struggled against the water. _Not working, this isn't good. _He thought to himself before he saw the oxygen tank that was hooked to his breather explode in fire and spat it out. He calmed himself, pulling out the IVs and sensors, settling to the bottom of the tank, holding his breath. _One more shot, come on…_ He crouched against the opposite wall and used his legs to help slam his shoulder into the glass. He met the glass with a thud, moved back and drove his shoulder into it again.

_Come on! You can't die here! _He heard his friends in his head. He pulled back his hand and punched forward with all his strength, loudly impacting the glass. When he pulled his hand back he saw a small crack forming. He gathered the rest of his strength and lunged with his shoulder one more time, making the crack get even larger and keep expanding on its own. He beat weakly on the glass as the cracks continued expanding, then shattered, spilling him and the water out onto the lab's floor.

He gasped for air sharply then coughed as all he got was a mouthful of smoke. He unsteadily got to his feet and staggered over to where the Army man was pinned to the ground. "What happened?" he gasped as he gripped the metal sheet and lifted it enough for the man to pull himself out.

"Damn Nazi had TNT strapped to him, threw himself at the gas main," the man explained softly. "Kid, I can't walk that thing crushed my legs and some of my ribs," he gasped in pain. "Get the Professor and get out of here, that's an order," he grimaced.

"The rest are all dead, it's just me and you," he shook his head. "The name is Steve, not kid," he frowned as he picked the man up and slung him over his shoulder. "Hope you don't mind being carried out of here," he added as he took off running through the fires and remains of the collapsing building.


	3. 1942

**Project: Super Soldier**

**1942**

Steve yawned when he staggered out of the bathroom, running his hand through the spots of hair that had started to grow back after his hair had all been burned off escaping from the warehouse. It had grown back much lighter than it was before, coming in a very pale yellow instead of its previous sandy blonde. "So much for people recognizing me," he mused and pulled his clothes on, glad to be out of his hospital gown and being discharged.

"Hurry up Rogers, I don't want to be around these butchers any longer than I have to," a voice came from the doorway.

"Coming Major Fury," Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his knapsack from under the bed and shouldering it. "Let's roll boss," he laughed as the man glared at him from his wheelchair. He ignored the man's complaints and took the back of the chair and pushed him through the halls of the hospital. Fury and he had been in the military hospital for close to 2 months now as they got patched up for serious burn damage, broken legs, and cracked ribs in the Major's case.

"Damn nurses and doctors won't even let me try to walk, they said if they saw me out of the chair, they'd lock me back up in my room," he grumbled; glad to be free of his casts finally. "How did you manage to sneak out and get back in and not get an earful from them?" he tilted his head and looked up at the grinning young man.

"Well, I am a hero you know," Steve smirked. "I did pull you from that burning building, saving your life, so they figured they could overlook me sneaking off to get my stuff," he shrugged. "Besides, they didn't catch me or find out about my sneaking out to look at the lab like you asked, so I think I did pretty good," he added the bit about the lab quietly. "Now be nice when we check you out, or I might have to crack some more of your ribs, see if we can get you an extended stay here," he laughed.

"I'll have you locked away in the deepest hole in the ground I can find," Fury glared at him.

"Now now, you need me, only piece of evidence of a successful experiment and all that," Steve laughed and pushed him into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. "Face it Fury, you're stuck with me," he patted the man on the back.

"That's Major Fury to you," he grumbled.

"Need I remind you, I am not technically part of the military yet, we haven't got that paperwork finished, especially since the originals all got burned up in the lab… but that is beside the point," he joked as the elevator doors opened. "Sure you want to do this? I mean they wanted you kept here for a few more weeks to monitor your recovery," he asked as he pushed them into the main lobby of the hospital.

"We need to get out of here and get to work on salvaging the project," he grunted and pushed himself to his feet unsteadily. "You got my jeep prepped outside?" he asked as he noticed his doctor walking quickly toward him from across the room.

"Yup, ready to go once we get out of here," Steve confirmed as he walked beside the Major who slowly and unsteadily shuffled across the floor.

"Damn it…" Fury swore as he saw the doctor getting closer and calling for him.

"Major Fury! Stop right there!" the man yelled.

"Damn it…" he swore before looking Steve in the eye. "Carry me, get us out of this damn hospital," he ordered reluctantly.

"You got it boss," Steve nodded and slung Fury up over his shoulder like it was nothing and took off at a dead run toward the front entrance.

"Stop them!" they heard the doctor yell to the MPs guarding the entrance.

The first MP swung his rifle to knock Steve down, but found his legs swept out from under him and his rifle snatched from his hands. The second MP found said rifle's butt slammed into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. "Nice grab on the rifle there," Steve panted as he ran across the parking lot to where he had parked the jeep.

"Not so bad yourself Steve," Fury grinned. They reached the jeep a few second later and Steve unceremoniously dropped Fury into the passenger seat and scrambled over the hood and pulled himself into the driver's seat, tossing his bag in the back. "I'm driving," Fury glared at him.

"I have the keys," Steve pulled them out of his pocket and stuck them in the ignition. "I'm driving, or you can go have a nice talk with Dr. Jones," he pointed at the hospital where the doctor was looking for them.

"Go, get us out of here," Fury gave in as the jeep started and tore out of the parking lot. "Where are my cigars I told you to get?" he asked as Steve reached over and hit the glove box so it opened. "That's more like it," Fury leaned back and relaxed after he lit one up, blowing a puff of smoke at Steve, making him cough.

"That stuff is nasty," Steve frowned as he waved his hand at the smoke.

"Get used to it kid, we're gonna have to toughen you up for the service before we get you in action," he leaned back in his seat.

"Great," Steve frowned. "Where are we headed then?" he asked as they came to an intersection.

"South, I have some friends at Fort Bragg that will overlook some of our…lack of paperwork for you until we can get you trained and present you to my superiors," Fury bit at his cigar. "Now get driving, since you wanted to drive so much, you can do it the whole way," he laughed as the Steve swore at him under his breath.

**----------------------------------------------**

"This better be damn good Sergeant!" General Sawyer shouted at the MP guarding the entrance to the base. "Calling me down here from my office, you better have a damn good reason or I'll have you thrown ou…" he stopped ranting when he saw the jeep outside the gate and the man in the passenger seat smoking like a chimney with a big smile on his face. "That will be all Sergeant, open the gate," he ordered, ignoring the scared look on the MP's face.

"Still scaring the grunts Sam?" Fury laughed when the General stormed through the gate and greeted him in a hug.

"Jesus Nick, I thought you were dead," the man smiled. "They said your project went up in smoke, literally," he added, taking in the haggard look of the blonde in the driver's seat. "What's with the driver?" he questioned.

"Fury is an ass," the man replied. "That's what happened," Steve grumbled.

"Hop in," Fury motioned to the back of the jeep. After the General had settled himself he turned to talk to him. "Take us to the Command Post for the base kid," he ordered Steve, ignoring the dark look Steve shot him. After the jeep started moving he spoke again. "My project was sabotaged," he explained to the General. "Some Nazi bastard blew himself up on the gas main, nearly got me and the kid killed," he jerked his head at Steve. "What do you know about the project?"

"Officially, you were working on new training techniques for soldiers," Sawyer rolled his eyes. "But there were all sorts of stories going around that you were experimenting on soldiers, shooting them up with all sorts of chemicals," he shrugged.

"If I find who leaked anything about the damn project, I'm going to have them tried for treason," Fury glared. "We lost ten men and the civilian scientist that was in charge of developing the serum when that Nazi blew up the lab," he explained. "The project was to develop a chemical serum to enhance soldiers, make them better, faster, and stronger," Fury puffed on his cigar. "The only people that know that we are alive that can connect us to the project are a couple of doctors and nurses back in New York, and the three of us," he glanced over as Steve laughed.

"Something funny kid?" Fury glared at him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, what with all the wonderful training you had put me through on this beautiful scenic drive from New York to North Carolina over the last two weeks," he turned and stuck his hand into his satchel, feeling around for something. "There we go," he handed a handful of papers to the General. "All the people in New York have are our names, I grabbed all our files and destroyed my blood samples the night before we escaped," he explained.

"You need to tell me these kind of things," Fury's face grew red in anger.

"Yeah, well you need to not run me into the ground after making me drive all damn day," Steve shrugged.

"Escaped?" Sawyer asked as he skimmed the medical files, noting the injuries the pair had recovered from. "What the hell Nick, broken legs, cracked ribs, burn damage?"

"Well, the doctors seemed to want to keep me longer, so the kid and I made our escape so we could get back to work," Fury explained.

"More like you were sick of being in a damn wheelchair and had me carry you over my damn shoulder and make a run for it," Steve added as he made a turn.

"Who's the kid then, you'd never let one of your officers or soldiers talk to you like this Nick," Sawyer asked.

"The kid was the last subject we had in the program, the only success we had," Fury explained. "When the Nazi blew up the lab, he was on a breather in the tube we used to expose him to the chemicals," Fury continued. "I got trapped under a sheet of steel and thought I was going to die, and then this tough little bastard broke through the glass, got the sheet off of me, and got us both out of the fire and to the hospital," he explained. "This kid is the project Sam," Fury grinned.

"I'm not sure I follow you Nick," Sawyer looked at the wiry man driving the jeep carefully. "Looks like just another soldier to me, maybe a little on the small side, could use some more muscles," Sawyer shrugged.

"You should have seen him before," Fury grinned. "Stop the jeep," he said excitedly. He pointed across the grass at an obstacle course.

"God damn it Nick, I'm tired and hungry," Steve complained as he unbuckled himself from his seat.

"Food after, now get to it," Fury ordered as Steve took off at a run toward the course.

"What do you mean, what he was like before?" Sam asked as he watched the man run at a good clip toward the course and scale the first obstacle, a wall, with ease.

"The kid was scrawny, five and a half feet tall, if that. Maybe a 140 lbs dripping wet," Fury smirked as he watched Steve crawl on his belly for the next obstacle. "In the three months since he was exposed to the chemicals and serum the professor has developed, he's grown about eight inches and his muscles…they're building up at ridiculous rates," he continued as Steve took a running leap across a stretch of water, ignoring the rope that hung there to be used.

"So why are you here Nick?" Sawyer was impressed as he saw Steve finish up the course faster than he had ever seen any of his soldiers do it.

"Need a place to stay where no one will notice us, while I finish whipping the kid into shape and teaching him to fight," Fury explained. "Once I think he's ready, I'll get in touch with my bosses in the CIA that are in charge of the program," he chewed on his cigar thoughtfully. "We can't let any of the higher ups know we are here, in case there are more leaks," he added. "I came here because I figured you could pull some strings, misplace some paperwork, forge some documents, etc., for me," he grinned at his friend.

"Never a dull time with you around Nick," Sawyer rubbed his head, thinking of how to keep their arrival secret.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Not saying I like it, but I agree, this is the best way to keep people from asking too many questions," Fury frowned as he walked with Sawyer from his office to the Mess Hall where they had left Steve an hour ago.

"Look at it this way, the other officers will stay out of your ways, and the NCOs know better than to ask questions," the General smiled. "I'll admit he is a bit young and green for the rank, but if anyone can whip him into shape, it will be you Nick," the General laughed at his former Sergeant.

"Let's just hope the idiot hasn't done something to blow our cover already," he frowned as they entered the Mess Hall together, causing several calls of 'Attention!' as the room grew silent instantly.

"At ease men," Sawyer said automatically and the men went back to eating. "You'll need to teach him protocol fast," he muttered to Fury as they walked to where Steve was sitting and eating, not having stopped since they entered the room.

"As the little shit has told me repeatedly, he isn't in the military yet, so doesn't have to act like it," Fury frowned. "He said he won't act like a soldier until he is official," he frowned and closed in on Steve, noticing half a dozen empty plates and the soldiers looking at him curiously as he continued shoveling food in his mouth. "You even bother coming up for breath?" he asked as he sat down across from him.

"Cram it up your ass Nick, I haven't had a real meal since New York," he swore back at Fury.

"Cram it up your ass, sir," General Sawyer corrected him, sliding him a manila folder. "I'll overlook your attitude today Captain Rogers, because of recent events, but don't let it continue, understood?" he watched as Steve scanned the folder's contents quickly.

"Yes sir," he nodded at the General.

"General Sawyer sir, permission to ask a question," a young Lieutenant a few seats down spoke up after being goaded by the others near him.

"Go ahead son," Sawyer nodded.

"Who are they?" he asked simply.

"There will be a memo going out tomorrow about it, but you can start informing everyone about it today," the General explained. "Captain Steve Rogers here, will be on assignment here for his training for the 1944 Olympics. He has been given this special assignment by certain higher ups that want to see him show up some Nazis," he explained causing the men to cheer. "Major Fury here, is ex-Special Forces, and is going to whip him into the best shape of his life. They'll be around the base and you are to give them any assistance they request, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the men replied loudly.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"That him?" a soldier asked another as the members of the 82nd Airborne Division's Golf Platoon.

"Think so, don't know why he's out here with us though," another responded.

"Captain Rogers sir, what can I help you with today?" the company's eager Lieutenant asked the blonde.

"Don't act so cheerful, we're waiting on Major Fury," he shook his head as a jeep came out from around the corner and pulled up in front of the soldiers.

"All right men, fall in!" he shouted as he stood up in the jeep. "Not you Steve," he laughed at the glare Steve was giving him. "Gentlemen, I have talked to General Sawyer, he assured me that you were the most fit of the units here on the base as of the last PT tests, congratulations," he smirked as the twenty-five men in front of him cheered.

"That being said, your asses belong to me now," he interrupted them. "I am going to drive you into the ground and make your lives a living hell! You are mine, 24 hours a day!" he shouted. "Every day, from 0500 until 0700, you will have PT. After breakfast you will go about your daily training as normal, I will have several of you with me at all times, pulling you from your normal training to assist in whipping Captain Rogers here into shape! After your daily training is done, we will have additional PT from 1900 to 2100."

"You will not treat Captain Rogers as an officer during his training," he grinned as Steve held back the urge to hurt him. "When you are training you are to drive him into the ground, push him to his limit," he ordered. "He's a tough guy, he can take it, trust me," he laughed and lit his cigar, settling back down into the driver's seat of the jeep. "Lieutenant get your men do your normal PT for the day, I'm taking Rogers on a run around the base," he ordered. "Get running boy!" he yelled and revved the engine, chasing after Steve.

**----------------------------------------------**

At 0700 Steve staggered into the Mess Hall, followed by the still smoking Major Fury. Fury walked over to where Golf Platoon was starting to eat, with Steve following closely behind, drenched in sweat. "Lieutenant, you and your men take care of him for me, get him fed and cleaned up," Fury ordered. "I want him, your best fighter, and your dirtiest fighter in front of the barracks at 0900 in BDUs," he snapped before walking off.

"You heard the Major, get him some food," the Lieutenant ordered as the men spread out to make room for the exhausted Rogers. "You look like hell Rogers, how far did he make you run?" he asked as some of the privates scrambled to get food for him.

"Twenty miles is my best guess, dodging him in the jeep the whole damn time," he breathed heavily. "Thanks," he nodded as the food was placed in front of him and attacked the pancakes, fruit, and juice that were stacked there.

"Barnes, Riley, you're in charge of him today, got it?" the Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes sir," they replied together.

"I better go get him some more food…" Barnes watched as half the plate of food had disappeared already.

----------------------------------------------------

"Just in time," Fury looked at his watch as the three men in camouflage exited the barracks together. "Fall in!" he ordered as the three men came to attention and spaced out in front of him. "Name soldier?" he asked the first one an Italian looking man with a crooked nose.

"Private Castillo sir," the man replied.

"You the clean fighter or the dirty one?" Fury responded.

"The dirty one sir," he replied.

"That makes you the clean one, Private…" he walked to the next man who stood a few inches under six feet tall.

"Private Barnes sir," he finished Fury's sentence.

"At ease, all of you," he ordered. "As you may have guessed, the Olympic story is our cover. We are training Steve here for covert ops behind enemy lines in Europe, and if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will shoot you for treason," he threatened. "You're first Castillo," he ordered. "You and Rogers fight until I tell you to stop," he ordered and stepped back with Barnes.

"Sir are you…" Castillo stammered nervously.

"Kick his ass, or I will kick yours," Fury ordered.

"Just do it," Steve smirked and nodded at the man.

"Okay," Castillo shrugged before taking up a boxing stance and circling Rogers. Steve walked backwards keeping his attention on Castillo as they circled each other. Castillo jabbed out with his fist quickly, before Steve deflected the blow with his own hand.

"Fight dirty damn it, don't go for the face when you can hit him in the throat," Fury ordered.

Castillo nodded and started punching and kicking at Steve, striking him in the throat and gouging at his eyes several times, knocking him to the ground. "Get up," Fury ordered as Steve got back to his feet. "Fight back damn it, you have no problem fighting back against me, now fight back against him," he frowned as the fight continued and Steve was taken down again, not bothering to attack; only defending himself.

"God damn it Rogers, what is wrong with you?" Fury pushed Castillo away and knocked Steve over as he was trying to get up. "You like getting beat up or something?" he glared at him.

"He's not my enemy," Steve spat up some blood onto the grass and got to his feet. "I'm not going to hurt him," he glared back at Fury.

"You have no problem hurting me though," Fury looked into his eyes.

"You're an ass, and you can handle yourself," Steve stared back. "If I went off on him, he'd be in the damn hospital," he said through clenched teeth.

"Prove it," Fury pushed him in the chest and motioned for Castillo. Steve glared at Fury before turning back to Castillo. Castillo moved to jab at him again, but cried out in pain as Steve grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off balance to the ground, placing his knee on his throat. "That's enough," Fury said quickly. "Castillo, you can go meet up with the rest of the men," he ordered as the man rubbed his throat and stumbled off. "You're next Barnes, I hope you can teach him a bit more than Castillo," he frowned.

"He was the dirtiest, I am the best," the Private grinned before taking a stance like Castillo had. He and Steve circled each other for a few seconds before both of them started swinging at the other.

Fury watched as the two young men fought each other, studying their moves. Barnes was clearly faster than the larger Castillo and close to being as fast as Rogers. Both of them were getting angry as neither was able to land a good shot on the other. He watched as Barnes blocked a strike by Steve before countering by swinging his back leg around and twisting so the foot was headed right at Steve's head. Steve's eyes widened as he reached up with his hands to block the strike, catching the leg and using the momentum to throw Barnes to the ground.

"That's more like it," Fury laughed as the irritated Private got up off the grass and stared back at Rogers. "Again, and no holding back anymore!" he ordered as the two men advanced on each other.

**------------------------------------------------**

At 1700, Golf Platoon, minus Private Barnes, were settling down to eat in the Mess Hall when the doors opened and Barnes limped in with Rogers as Fury followed behind them. "Get them food and get them patched up and ready for PT," he ordered before leaving the two men, Barnes sporting a bloody lip, and Rogers a black eye and swollen nose.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

The training continued uninterrupted for months. Steve stopped growing around 6'4" and quickly built up muscle due to Fury working him hard every day. He had made the men take turns fighting him, until it became evident that only Barnes could hold up against him for a short period of time, then started throwing two and three men at him at once. It was commonplace to see Rogers and half of Golf Platoon bandaged and bloody at any given time at Fort Bragg.

Summer passed and turned into Halloween, all passing without incident. The second week of November came and Fury sent the men on a run for evening PT after calling Barnes and Rogers aside. "Yes sir?" Barnes asked, curious as to why he was singled out and not wanting to fight Steve again.

"You two are coming with me," he ordered and pointed in the back of the jeep. Once they were all settled he floored the gas and drove the three of them toward the General's office. "Come on, we're expected," he ordered and barged into the building.

"Ah, Major Fury, Captain Rogers, and Private Barnes, do come in," General Sawyer smirked at his joke since Nick had already closed and locked the doors behind them. "Private Barnes, Major Fury has told me you show an aptitude for covert operations, judging by the training he has witnessed you and the rest of the 82nd taking part in," the General continued. "That and as he puts it," he paused to read from a folder on his desk. "You are the only one who can give Rogers a run for his money in combat," he quoted.

"Thank you sir," Barnes replied quickly.

"That being said, you time here at Bragg has come to an end," the General continued. "I am authorizing a transfer for you to continue working covertly with Captain Rogers and Major Fury," the General continued. "Nick, your friends contacted me and we have arranged transport for your team to go to England," he handed a folder to Fury. "You are officially reassigned officially to the OSS and will be working on missions based out of London," he continued. "Your records have been destroyed, you do not exist. Your gear will be waiting in London when you arrive, as will your contact," he continued. "You leave on January 4th, if you have family, you are on leave to see them until that time," he looked at the men.

"My family is dead sir," Steve replied.

"Mine, doesn't want to see me sir," Barnes added.

"Good, that means I get to work you two for another few weeks then," Fury grinned.

**A/N: I know Fury was not involved with Operation: Rebirth in the comics and all. I am just pulling names from the Marvel Universe so people that may have read the comics can have a little fun seeing what I do with them. This is an AU story in case you didn't notice the whole Captain America fighting Voldemort thing in the prologue, so I get to take some creative leeway when I want.**

**And for all the reviewers asking about Harry; patience is a virtue. You can see the chapters are going by year, so there is still 1943/44/45 to go before it returns to the present. I promise in the first chapter back to the present, Harry will make his appearance.**

**And for the military people, I am trying to be as factual as I can from what I remember in my time in JROTC and ROTC and what I can wiki. Feel free to correct any errors I make.**

**And I know a lot of people like the longer chapters, but honestly, I write a chapter to complete a goal I have set in my head for the plot and don't really worry about the length, so you'll see that some hover around the 1700-2k words area, and occasionally I crank out some 7-8k word monsters, it all depends on what I wanted to get done in the chapter and what inspiration strikes when I am writing.**


	4. 1943

**A/N: I am aware that the CIA was technically the OSS before the end of WW2 and thought I caught all the instances when I used CIA instead of OSS in the last chapter, but apparently I was mistaken, my bad.**

**Hopefully this chapter will tide the Harry lovers over until the story returns to the present, especially since an old friend makes his appearance and we get to see the appearance of Captain America and the introduction of the wizarding world to this story.**

**Project: Super Soldier**

**1943**

"Gentlemen, welcome to London," Fury breathed in the air as he stepped out of the cargo plane they had flown over in, before pulling out and lighting a cigar. "The place has been bombed to hell and back by the Germans, the weather is shitty, and the food is worse, my kind of place," he grinned as the others exited the plane behind him, carrying three large duffel bags.

"Jeez Nick, you been rehearsing that in your head on the flight over?" Steve joked as he carried his and Fury's bags.

"Cram it Steve," Fury blew smoke at him, know how much it bothered him. "Get your game face on, here come the Brits," he ordered.

"Major Fury?" a man in a grey suit greeted them.

"And you are?" Fury questioned him carefully.

"Special Agent Alec Peel, with his Majesty's Secret Service, here on request of Prime Minister Churchill," the man saluted Fury and the two young men.

"Barnes?" Fury looked back at the Private.

"Picture matches the file sir, it's him," the private nodded.

"Fine, let's get our gear and get to our base," Fury nodded as Peel led them to a jeep.

"We received the crate from Washington two days ago and have kept them secure here at the base," Peel explained as they drove off in the jeep. "We've prepared a set of rooms for you and your men here are the air base in the officer quarters," he continued. "The men know you are here and they know not to get in your way," he added as he pulled up to a building and handed Fury a key. "Your crate in there, it's been under lock and key since it arrived," he explained.

"Good, if I find anything is missing, it'll be your head," Fury pulled himself out of the jeep. "Come on you two," he ordered as he walked over to the door and unlocked the padlock. "You stay," he pointed at Peel and shut the door behind the three of them. "It look intact?" he asked as he caught up to Barnes and Rogers examining a wooden crate.

"The seal hasn't been broken, as far as I can tell," Private Barnes replied after looking closely at the edges of the lid.

"What's in the box Nick?" Steve asked as he looked around the deserted storage room before finding a crowbar in the corner. "What's in the box Nick?" he asked again as he hefted the crowbar and moved to the lid of the crate. "What's in the damn box Nick?" he stopped when he pressed the crowbar to the lid.

"Oh, just some things I had my boys in Washington make up," he waved his hand at the crate. "Go on, open her up," he ordered as Steve frowned and put pressure on the crowbar, popping the lid. He watched as Steve and Barnes pulled out two non-descript duffel bags with their names attached to the top with small plastic tags.

"The last time you were this excited about something was that time in Virginia when you left me in the middle of that forest and made me hike back to the hotel we were staying at," Steve frowned as he picked up the bag, noticing the weight. "What do you have in here Nick, a body?" he frowned as he started opening the bag.

"Just some gear for the two of you, for when you're out in the field on missions," he watched as they examined the contents of the bags, pulling out some handguns, a couple Thompsons, and some hunting knives.

"I don't like guns Nick, you know that," Steve frowned at all the hardware, setting it aside as he dug deeper into the bag.

"I know, but sometimes you'll have no choice but to return fire, and you need to be prepared," Fury shrugged.

"What in god's name is this?" Barnes asked as he pulled some clothes out of the bag from under all the gear. He held up a pair of red gloves, a blue shirt, red pants and dark blue combat boots, eying them in disgust.

"Just a little bit of cover my boys in the OSS came up with to help you stay covert on your missions," Fury smirked. "We'll be sending you on high profile missions and the brass figured it couldn't hurt to use the two of you for a little PR boost here and there with public appearances and all," he snorted when he saw Steve looking into his own bag.

"I ain't wearing this," he shut the bag, looking at Fury. "I agreed to do all this to fight, not to prance around like a damn circus act," he threw the bag down in disgust.

"Calm down Captain, I'm sure Major Fury…" Barnes tried to defuse the situation, knowing Steve's temper and tendency to blow up at Fury.

"Shut the hell up Bucky," Steve swore, standing face to face with Fury. "I'm not someone who is going to be paraded around out there like a freak," he stared at the Major.

"You done having your little hissy fit?" Fury stared back, blowing smoke in Steve's face.

Steve grabbed the cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, crushing it under his boot. "Start talking," he ordered, staring Fury right in the eye.

"Fine, but you're gonna listen and not interrupt," he poked Steve in the chest. "You want to fight, fine," he waved his hands emphatically. "I'll be giving you all the fighting you can handle and then some," he pointed at Steve again. "What you need to understand is that you aren't just a soldier anymore!" he berated Steve as he pulled another cigar from his jacket and lit up. "You are the result of millions of dollars, hundreds of hours, and over a dozen lives!" he puffed heavily, the end of the cigar glowing red.

"I am not letting all that money and time be for nothing and damn sure am not letting those lives have been lost for nothing," he calmed down a bit. "This damn continent is going to hell in a hand basket, our allies are pinned down almost everywhere, people are dying every day out there," he continued. "The men out there need something to rally behind, something to give hope to all them sorry sons of bitches pinned down in trenches or on some godforsaken beaches dodging gunfire," he cursed up a storm.

"I'm not asking you to be a damn hero," Fury relaxed a bit and stopped to pick up the bag, handing it to Steve. "What I am asking you to do is try it my way Steve," he released the bag when Steve grabbed hold of it. "Just give me one mission my way," he asked, holding up a finger. "Just for one month, stop being Steve Rogers, stop being James Barnes," he looked at the two young men. "Just be a symbol for the men, be a soldier, be someone for them to look up to in this damn war," he finished.

Steve looked at Fury like he had grown a second head, letting the words sink in. "Jeez Nick, how many speeches did you work on during the flight over?" he asked as he looked down at the bag.

"I have a few more about starving orphans and legions of adoring women if this one doesn't take," Fury puffed on the cigar. "One month, you give me one month, you won't regret it," Fury extended his hand.

Steve shrugged then shook Fury's hand. "I ain't wearing this," he shook his head.

"Yes you are," Fury replied.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Barnes asked, holding up a little black mask.

"No," Fury and Steve replied together.

**-----------------------------------------**

"So, where are the Captain and the Private?" Peel asked as he waited with Fury outside the small warehouse, smoking a cigarette.

"Hand 'em over," Fury held out his hand, grabbing the folder from Peel. "My team is ready," he watched as he held his cigar up to the papers, watching them slowly burn up before tossing them to the ground.

"This is going to blow up in our faces if it doesn't work," Peel pointed out as he watched the last of the paperwork burn up on the ground.

"I have a good idea about this," Fury took a big puff off his cigar, grinning as the door opened. "About time," he grunted and jerked his head at the jeep. "Agent Peel, allow me to introduce my team, Captain America and Bucky," he grinned, taking in the red, white, and blue getups.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Gentlemen, this mission is extremely important," the British Lt. Colonel began the briefing. "We plan to leave on the 26th and arrive at our target at approximately 0100 hours on the 28th, our targets are the German dry-dock and the submarine pens at St. Nazaire," he looked over the leaders of eleven different commando crews, a handful of officers from the Navy, and the three Americans. He turned to the pictures that were tacked to the wall and began to explain the plan of attack.

"We have altered a ship given to us by the Americans to look like a German destroyer and have riddled the ship with high explosives," he pointed at the map, tracing a line through the water. "We plan to come in during the dead of night and ram the gates of the shipyard before blowing the ship to kingdom come and crippling the base," he paused as some of the Navy officers talked between themselves in hushed whispers.

"How good of a disguise job have you done on this American ship?" one of the men asked.

"Good enough that it should pass the eye test in the middle of the night," the Lt. Colonel replied. "The ship will be flying the German colors and we will be radioing them to keep them off us," he continued. "They should not be using any searchlights, since we will be bombing them continuously as you make your approach," he explained. "The ship has been modified to hold a dozen motor launches that will hold the teams that are being sent after high priority targets as the rest of the commandos disembark and do as much damage as possible before retreating to the retrieval vessels we have following fifteen minutes behind you," he continued.

"The commandos on the ship will be targeting these targets," he pointed out half a dozen circled areas. "These are all vital for ship repair and we want them taken out," he watched as the commandos took notes. "The teams in the motor transports will launch right before the ship impacts the gates and speed along to this canal they dug to feed and control the water in the sub pens," he circled a small waterway. "The canal runs for approximately two hundred meters before it opens into the sub pen, and should be unobstructed at that time of night," he added. "Once in the sub pen, cause as much damage as you can, then get out and get on the retrieval ships," he turned back to the men.

"Our allies, Colonel Fury, the Captain, and Private Bucky," he gestured at the Americans. "Our allies will be piloting their own transport and following the teams headed to the sub pen, before breaking off from you," he gestured at Fury.

"Intelligence suggests that the area where they house their code machines before putting them on the ships for missions is somewhere beyond the sub pen," Fury looked over his own papers. "If I was a betting man, I'd put it a few floors away, so we are going to have to convince someone to tell us where it is," he grinned. "Once we get whatever we can find, we will make our way out by blowing the emergency release to the sub pen's water level and being flushed out to sea and will meet up with one of the recovery vessels a couple clicks offshore," he grinned.

"You're mad," one of the Navy officers stared at him. "Flushing yourself through a submarine pen's emergency drain is going to kill you or drown you," the man pointed out.

"You do your part sailor boy," Fury puffed on his cigar. "My team will do theirs," he relaxed back into his seat between Steve and Bucky.

**---------------------------------**

"You two nervous?" Fury asked as they waited in the belly of the ship on their transport.

"Nah, just gonna be driving a glorified motorboat into a Nazi naval base as the RAF bombs said base, then need to sneak around, evade capture, flush ourselves out a drainage tunnel, and swim a mile out to sea, no problem there," Steve tried to calm down. "Not to mention Bucky and I are going to be sitting ducks, if a Nazi happens to look our way," he gestured at their brightly covered uniforms. "How come you get to be all sneaky?" he glared at Fury's black BDUs.

"Me? I'm just an officer, not the hero like you two," he shrugged. "Now listen up, I've put this pep talk off long enough," he said seriously, taking his cigar out of his mouth. "Cap, you are the toughest SOB I know," he looked at the man behind the blue mask. "You took the worst training I could give you, the worst training I could think of, and some other shit I just made up," he admitted. "You came out of it just fine, and you trusted me enough to do this mission my way," he sighed. "Thanks," he shrugged.

"And you kid," Fury looked at Bucky. "For some reason, he can't beat your ass as bad as he does with everyone else he spars with," he jerked his head at Steve. "That and he is dumb as a rock and needs someone to keep him in line, so you got stuck with the job," he shrugged before puffing on his cigar.

"Gee Steve, you'd almost thing he's proud of us," Bucky rolled his eyes.

"I think he's been drinking," Steve smirked.

"I have been," Fury snorted. "Don't expect me to drive this toy into enemy territory sober, do you?" he grinned. "You two take care of yourselves out there, I figure you'll either draw all their fire in those getups, or make them pass out laughing, either works for me," he turned away from the glares they shot at him.

**------------------------------**

The German soldier stood at his post nervously as he listened to the bombing hitting the rest of the base. He was assigned to guard this wing of the base tonight and was partially glad he was not out with the others getting shelled by the British. He paused as he heard a sound and looked around for the cause. "Hallo? Wer ist dort?" he asked as he walked down the hallway. "Hallo?" he asked again, sticking his head into the intersection.

"Hello yourself," Steve smirked as the man's jaw dropped, taking in his costume. "Goodnight," he added as he reached back and punched the man in the face, dropping him to the ground before he could pull his gun.

"You owe me five bucks, he was going to laugh," Fury said coarsely as he pushed past Steve and walked further into the base.

"I think he was going to scream," Steve replied, looking around the corner as Bucky frisked the soldier.

"Got nothing, he's just a guard," Bucky shook his head when he got up.

"Where'd the first one say to go?" Fury questioned, chewing his unlit cigar.

"Stairwell at the end of this hallway, then up a floor and first door on the right," Bucky replied, having been the only one who could speak German well enough to interrogate the first soldier they had ambushed.

"You positive he wasn't lying?" Fury frowned as they worked their way to the stairwell carefully.

"You scared him so bad he shit himself Nick," Steve frowned. "He's got a job in Hollywood if he was acting," he paused at the door, listening closely. "Think we're clear," he grabbed the handle and tried to open it. "Locked," he frowned.

"Bucky, get it opened," Fury ordered as he and Steve walked back to the intersection and checked for any company.

"How do you think the commandos are doing?" Steve asked as the two of them looked up and down the halls nervously.

"Well, the ship hit the gates good, so providing the Brits set the charges right, the gate to this place will be shot to shit in three hours," Fury guessed. "It all depends on how fast the Nazis caught on to them," Fury shrugged. "They know their job, you just concentrate on yours," he frowned.

"Got it," Bucky called from at the door, cautiously looking into the dark stairwell. "Clear," he called back after looking and listening in the stairwell.

"Okay, move it up the stairs, next floor should be our target," Fury ordered as they moved up the stairs silently. "Locked," he frowned at the next door. "Bucky?" he asked as the Private crouched and examined the lock with a flashlight. "Not good," he shook his head. "This is going to take a while, but on the bright side, whatever they put behind this lock has to be worth it," he frowned and looked through his lock picking kit.

"No time," Fury shook his head. "Go with plan B," he ordered.

"Yes sir," he nodded and pulled a small charge of explosives out of his pack, setting it around the lock before putting a detonator in it. "Clear," he ordered and took cover with Fury and Steve ducking down the steps a little before the charge blew with a noticeable boom.

"Well they know we're here now," Steve frowned and took point, his hand resting on the handle of his pistol. "Clear," he called back after opening the door and looking around.

"Spread out, find something so we can get out of here," Fury ordered as the three of them looked around the darkened rooms. "Time boys, we need to get out of here now," Fury growled a minute later. "Anything good?" he asked as Steve pulled the watertight satchel from his back and opened it up.

"No whole code machines, but I grabbed some parts that looked important," he pointed at some pieces of metal in the bag.

"Just a bunch of technical specs and building instructions," Bucky dumped an armful of papers in the bag.

"Grabbed some maps and important looking junk, think I was in an officer's office," Fury dumped his booty into the bag before Steve sealed and shouldered it. "Let's get the hell out of here before someone notices us," he grunted and led the way back to the stairwell. "Ah hell," he swore when they entered the stairwell and heard angry German voices coming from below and getting closer. "Go," he hissed and took off up the stairs with the others.

"Any ideas?" Bucky asked as he heard the Germans getting louder, knowing they could hear the Americans.

"Sure, get to the sub pen and get the hell out," Fury frowned and pulled out a grenade tossing it down the stairs behind them. They heard the boom and screams a moment later and paused to look around. "Think we're up on the 6th floor, we're running out of building…" he frowned and lit his cigar.

"I got an idea," Steve said quickly and kicked open a door leading out of the stairway. "Should be that direction," he muttered as he hurriedly walked through the halls, turning here and there. "There we go," he went to a window and looked out it before nodding.

"What are you thinking Captain?" Fury asked as he walked to the window to see what got Steve so excited. "Big deal that's the sub pen, how are we going to get down to the water?" he grunted. "The whole damn place is crawling with Nazis, looks like the Brits made their evac already," he ducked when Steve came out of an office and threw a chair out the window, clearing the glass.

"You're kidding, right?" Bucky's jaw dropped when he peeked out the window. "That's got to be thirty feet Steve, not to mention six stories down," he glared at Steve.

"Our forward momentum will carry us as we fall," Steve explained. "Give me the charges," he ordered Bucky.

"Fine, we're jumping," Fury frowned. "How do you expect to get the emergency drain opened, I'm pretty sure they'll notice when we jump out the window and aren't going to take kindly to us wanting to go use their control panel to drain the damn pen," he sighed when he saw Steve remove the watertight satchel and dump out the contents.

"We'll put the charges in here, I'll swim down to the drain and blow it from there," he helped Bucky pack the bag. "Just put the activation cord sticking out the side here and hopefully it won't leak so much to stop the explosion," he ordered Bucky.

"That drain has to be around one hundred feet down there near the bottom Steve," Fury reminded him.

"More like one-fifty," Steve replied. "See, I paid attention at the briefings," he joked. "With the momentum from falling I should make it there fine," he continued.

"What about the whole breathing thing… you know we planned on having enough breath to survive the drain, not enough for you to swim down and then make it through the tunnel," Fury watched Steve carefully.

"Don't worry about it, trust me," Steve shook off the complaints and shouldered the pack. "Unless you have a better idea?" he questioned.

"Fine, go when you're ready Captain," Fury chewed on his cigar violently. "Wait thirty seconds then follow you?" he guessed, trying to figure how fast Steve could swim.

"Sounds good," Steve nodded and walked away from the window to get a running start and disappearing through the window.

"This is a bad idea," Bucky frowned as he saw Steve hit the water and attract attention from the Nazis. "We're going to be sitting ducks if he times it wrong or the charges don't go off," he frowned and watched the seconds tick by on his watch.

"Little late for thinking of that now, besides, I didn't see you with a better plan," Fury laughed and tossed his cigar in the closest room, noting as it ignited some papers. "Let's just hope the Captain does his part," he grinned and sprinted at the window, jumping out into the air.

"This is insane," Bucky groaned before jumping out after Fury. He watched the ground coming up below him and saw the shockwave in the water from the explosion just as Fury hit the water a couple seconds ahead of him. He took a deep breath and braced himself as he hit the water feet first and the entire sub pen's water rushed out the hole in the bottom. He opened his eyes, trying to see where he was headed as the current sucked him down and pushed him to what he hoped was open sea. He caught a glimpse of Fury ahead of him and realized he had been shot, judging by the red coloring in the water around his leg.

He swam with the current, putting an arm around the struggling Fury and together the two men swam until the tunnel opened up and they reached open waters. They struggled and paddled upward, finally breaking the surface, gasping for air. "Damn Nazi bastards shot me in the leg," Fury grimaced and hurriedly pulled off his jacket and tied it tightly around the wound. "Thanks for the help there Barnes," he grunted as the two of them paddled out into the ocean together. "There's Rogers," he pointed over a wave at the other soldier.

"Nice to see you two could join me," Steve greeted the two as he was treading water. "What kept you?"

"I got shot because of your wonderful plan," Fury grunted. "Help me swim, Bucky find out where the hell we are and where the damn recovery ship is," Fury ordered and swing an arm across Steve's shoulder and started paddling.

**-------------------------------------------**

"I still think the mission was a failure," Steve frowned in the back of the jeep with Fury as Bucky sat in the front with the driver the Brits had sent.

"So we didn't get anything about their code machines, big deal," Fury shrugged, puffing on his cigar. "We made it out, that's what counts. The commandos had to retreat and didn't do as much damage as we planned on, so without our little impromptu escape plan, all of those subs would have been fine, instead of piled up on each other in a half destroyed base," he explained.

"Besides, the sailors were pretty impressed after the picked us up and I explained what happened," Fury laughed. "I have to admit, I like the nickname they gave you, much better than just calling you 'The Captain'," he laughed as Steve rolled his eyes and looked out into the rainy weather.

"What I want to know, is why the royal family wants to see me," he frowned. "And yeah, I like the name too," he rolled his eyes when Fury handed Bucky some cash.

"Told you," Bucky smirked back at the two officers. "Captain America," he laughed a bit before Steve smacked him in the back of the head.

**------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome to Windsor Castle," Agent Peel greeted the three of them after they got out of the jeep and ran up the steps to the castle to get out of the rain. "I trust your recovery from the mission is going well?" he asked as he shook hands and led them into the castle and plucking Fury's cigar from his mouth, tossing it out into the rain.

"Bucky and I got through it fine, the old man here is the one that got shot," Steve picked at Fury.

"Hrrmph," Fury grumbled under his breath, ignoring the others. "Why are we here Peel?" Fury asked. "The mission wasn't anything special, despite what the reports say."

"Well, the reports made their way to some very influential people, who have access to some very unique objects," he snorted and motioned the three of them further into the castle, before stopping at a large set of doors. "May I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth," he said loudly as he pushed the doors open, leading to a large dining room.

A young woman, maybe seventeen years old was seated at the head of the table, being attended to by half a dozen handlers. She said something sharply to the ladies, causing them to bow and scatter, leaving herself, Peel, the Americans, and a man in a black suit with short red hair. "Greetings," she smiled and got up to greet the men.

"How do we greet a Princess?" Steve said quietly as she approached.

"Think of whatever Nick would do, and do the opposite?" Bucky suggested quickly.

"It is an honor to meet you all," she curtsied when she reached the men.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Princess," Steve said quickly after Fury elbowed him in the back.

"Please, you are not British subjects," she giggled at the uneasiness that all three Americans had. "You may call me Elizabeth, I have heard much about you three," she looked at the three of them. "Major Fury, Bucky, and Captain America," she nodded at them in turn, Fury coughing on a laugh at Steve's new codename. "It is very boring here, being kept safe in the castle, while the war rages outside," she spoke and walked back to the head of the table as they followed. "We have Agent Peel and others who work for the Ministry get us whatever things they think we could find interesting, that's how I got a copy of the report about the attack on St. Nazaire, before the intelligence agencies blacked out your involvement of course," she added.

"That's interesting," Fury glared at Peel.

"Take it easy Major Fury, the documents are destroyed after being read, to protect the involvement of those of us who funnel information to the Princess," he added quickly. "My superiors would not be very happy with the situation either, but it is not causing any harm," he explained. "It might actually cause some good, from what I gather," he finished when they reached the head of the table where the man was waiting with a rather large package.

"This is Alastor Moody, another of the subjects of the crown," she nodded at the man, who looked ready to kill someone. "He works in a specialized area of the Ministry, dealing with certain family artifacts, I had him bring this one here today," she explained as the man put the package on the table.

"They are going to have my job, at the very least, if my involvement here gets out," he said grouchily.

"Don't worry Alastor, you could always come work for me," Peel joked.

"I'd sooner fight a…" he grumbled to himself, looked at the others unimpressed.

"If you will please open the package Alastor," the Princess directed the man who pulled out a small pocketknife and cut the strings keeping the object in the package tied up in cloth. "Thank you Alastor," she smiled and started folding back the cloth to reveal a disk shaped object. "This has been handed down through my family since it was found in one of our castles three generations ago," she explained as she fully revealed the circular object. "As best as our historians can guess, it is from the late 10th century, but it has a unique feature that makes it difficult to date, to say the least," she explained and lifted the shield up by placing her arm through the straps on the backside.

"We've tested it with everything we have and can't even identify what metal it is," she frowned as Moody made a noise in his throat. "But what we did find, is that it is indestructible," she ran her hand over the shield before taking it off. "It is not doing much good locked up in a vault somewhere, so we figured it would be put to better use in your hands," she handed it to Steve, face first, displaying the red and white stripes surrounding the blue outlined star.

"I can't accept this," Steve shook his head as she released the shield, leaving him holding it.

"I have a good feeling about you Captain America, please accept it," she didn't wait for a response and walked back to her chair.

"Hmmm, spiffy," Fury smirked at the shield, flicking it with his finger to test the toughness. "You sure this thing is bulletproof?" he asked Peel as several servants entered the room carrying trays of food.

"Absolutely, tested it myself," Peel nodded. "We can't even get the thing to heat up, so technically it is fireproof too," he shrugged. "The paint is going to need touched up every now and then, depending on how much use you get out of it, but I imagine you Yanks can figure something out," he continued.

"Hear that Bucky, you get to be an artist," Fury smirked at the other man as a tray clattered to the ground.

"Filthy Muggle!" one of the servants shouted as he and three others threw down their trays and reached into their pockets. "Avada Kedavra!" the first one shouted, pointing a wooden stick at the Princess across the table.

"Wand!" Peel yelled and reached for his sidearm along with Fury and Bucky.

The green light that came from the wand sped at the Princess before it was stopped with a squealing noise when it hit the hard metal of the shield that Steve had lunged to place in between her and the curse. The room was silent for a second until Fury, Bucky, and Peel started firing back at the attackers, helped by Moody who was holding a wand of his own. "Get down Princess," Steve ordered as he pulled her to the floor and flipped the heavy wooden dinner table with a grunt.

"Be careful, those men…" she tried to warn him, but he shook her off and jumped the table, rushing at an attacker.

"Pitiful," one of the men said in a heavy German accent, as he waved his wand and the three guns clattered to the floor in several pieces. "Reducto!" he cast the curse at Fury who did the smart thing and dove out of the way.

"Get under cover, you can't fight them," Moody growled and shot off a string of spells at the men, causing them to stumble. "Grindelwald should have known better than to send you here," Moody glared at the men, bringing up the strongest shield he could.

"Bucky, take the one on the left," Fury ordered before rushing the one that was trying to get around the table to the Princess. "Well shit," he swore when the man pointed his wand at him and he stopped his travel mid-air and just floated there.

"You're out of your league boy," the man facing off against Bucky threatened, holding his wand at his side.

"Funny thing about that," Bucky stared at the man's eyes. He jerked his hand up quickly, a thin piece of wood sliding from up his sleeve into his gloved hand. "Stupefy!" he shouted as the man was slow to react and dropped to the floor immediately.

"What…" one of the two men facing Moody reacted to Bucky casting the spell, turning away from Moody. At that moment Steve vaulted over the table and threw the shield at the man holding Fury in the air, knocking him out and flipped through the air as the whirring shield made the other two men duck out of its path. "That's enough you blasted Muggles," the man threatened as he got to his feet and pointed his wand at Moody.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Steve said from behind wizard, shield firmly attached to his arm and his own wand pressing into the wizard's neck. "Got that one secured Bucky?" he asked as Bucky stunned the other wizard.

"Got him Cap," Bucky replied quickly, keeping his wand in his hand. "Cap, uh…," he frowned, realizing that the cat was out of the bag now.

"Later Bucky, first we secure the prisoners," Steve ordered. "Incarcerous," he muttered as ropes appeared and bound the man, making him fall to the ground. "Stupefy," he added for good measure.

Fury rubbed his head as he got up from where he fell to the ground, taking in the scene before him, where the attackers were all incapacitated and Moody, Bucky, and Steve were holding sticks at their sides, eyeing each other nervously. "What in the hell just happened here?" he questioned loudly.

"These men were sent here to kill the Princess and take the shield," Peel replied quickly.

"And the fancy light show and the little sticks of wood?" Fury glared at Peel who obviously knew more than he was letting on.

"They're wizards," Steve replied. "Like myself, Moody, and surprisingly Bucky here," he stared a hole in his sidekick. "How do you fit into this Peel?" he looked at the agent.

"Squib, just like the Princess," he replied before panicking and going to check on her.

"So…you are wizards?" Fury watched his two soldiers. "Ever feel like filling me in on it?" he frowned and pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"There are secrecy issues, we'd be sent to prison if we went and told every Muggle about our world," Moody replied uneasily.

"Muggle?" Fury frowned.

"Non-magical person," Steve explained. "So, who wants to start this round of show and tell? We aren't leaving this room until we get this sorted out," he added, looking between Bucky and Moody.

"Alastor, tell them of your duties," the Princess commanded as she dusted herself off after Peel helped her to her feet.

"I am a special guard to the royal family here at the castle to protect them from magical attack," he reluctantly explained. "Grindelwald's men have been trying to obtain that shield and other relics for some years now," he continued. "The shield is old, from the time of Merlin himself and truly is indestructible," he continued. "It responds to the will of the user, depending on their intentions. The Princess believes in your hands it can do some good," he finished.

"Some guard you are, how did these men get in?" Fury frowned and kicked at the closest.

"Probably polyjuice," Bucky said quickly. "We'll know in an hour," he shrugged, then noticed Fury's confused look. "Um…shape changing potion, sir," he explained.

"Wonderful," Fury puffed heavily on his cigar. "Care to explain why I have two wizards in the US Army under my command?" he eyed Steve and Bucky.

"I can probably cover that one," Peel interjected. "There's a magical component to this war too Major Fury," he explained. "A powerful wizard named Gellert Grindelwald has closely allied himself with the Nazis," Peel continued.

"He's taken the name Heinrich Himmler," Bucky added quickly.

"What?" Peel stared at the young man.

"I joined the Army to get over here and fight, since I could not as a wizard, due to America's neutrality," Bucky continued. "Once I got access to Fury's files and all... I recognized him from wizarding papers, it's him," he frowned. "He's working both sides," Bucky nodded.

"And you Cap? What's your story?" Fury turned to him as he was tucking his wand away.

"Same as always Nick, I see a fight and am too stupid to walk away," he replied as he rubbed the shield. "Born a wizard, unable to join either war over here, so I hopped in with the program, probably why the serum didn't maim me," he continued watching Fury closely.

"What serum?" the Princess asked suddenly.

"Chemicals and injections they put me under, to make a stronger soldier," Steve explained. "As far as I can guess you needed to be a wizard to have a chance of surviving," he shrugged, noticing Bucky look away.

"So I got two wizards, one who has millions of dollars of research pumped into his blood, who is also carrying a hunk of metal that the Nazis want, and will stop at nothing to get," Fury growled, tossing his cigar on the ground. "Am I missing anything?" he glared at Peel.

"No, that seems to be about it…" Peel was alarmed at how easy Nick was taking it.

"Fine, I'm going to get good and drunk, I want a briefing on all this crap in the morning," Fury left them, waving his hand in the air.

"Nick!" Steve called after him.

"In the damn morning!" Fury shouted back before leaving the room.

"That could have gone better," Peel muttered after Fury had left. "How the hell am I going to cover this with the Ministry of Magic…"

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright you three, I don't give a crap about your pasts, whatever little side agendas you may have, I don't care about any of it," Fury shouted at the three men in front of him. "They found some wizard to power the wards to keep England safe after the attack by Grindelwald, so you are all mine now," he stomped in front of them. "To do whatever I want with, or so help me I will lock you all up where no one will find you, is that understood?" Fury shouted at them.

"Sir, yes sir," Steve, Bucky, and Moody replied immediately.

**A/N: The Super Soldier chapters take a bit longer to write up than the Green Dawn and Unified Theory ones. Anyway, got some wizard action in there, happy? More wizard talk as Cap, Bucky, and Moody travel with the Allies and march towards Berlin. I'm not going to get too much into the battles, just concentrate on the downtimes between fights and highlights. On the bright side, only 1944, then half of 1945 (hint hint) before we get back to the present.**


	5. June 6th 1944: DDay

**Project Super Soldier**

**June 6****th****, 1944**

"You two are out of your bloody minds," Moody shook his head at his two companions as their transport motored through the rough waters of the English Channel. They were sharing the transport with members of the British 69th Infantry Brigade, headed for Normandy. Their orders were to establish a beachhead and work their way inland with the soldiers and neutralize Grindewald 's wizards that were fortifying the wizarding part of the village of Les Roquettes.

"Look at it this was Moody, they'll be shooting at us, not you," Bucky laughed as he smoked a cigarette to calm his nerves. Ever since the attempt on the Princess's life, Moody had been assigned to assist them and Fury. The three wizards blended in with the regular military well and were sent on several covert missions on the coast, returning with success and light casualties wherever they went. For this mission they were assigned to assist the 69th Infantry, a unit composed mostly of squibs and Muggle soldiers with magical knowledge.

"Dressed like a couple of bloody idiots," Moody continued to grumble to himself, having complained about their costumes since the day he was assigned to them. He took a drink from his flask as he looked at the sky, seeing flashes and hearing the blasts from the bombing that was softening the beach for them. He tucked away the flask again; not particularly liking having been sent on what many thought was an impossible mission, establishing a beachhead in Normandy.

"Take it easy you two," Steve ordered as he circulated with the troops, keeping them calm as the sounds of explosions and gunfire grew louder and louder. Fury was ordered to stay in England for these missions; otherwise he would be in command. Instead Steve was in charge of Bucky, Moody, a detachment of thirty soldiers, leading them up a heavily fortified beach, breaking through whatever resistance they found, and reaching the wizards before the main body of the attacking force reached them.

He didn't like the mission, he knew they were expecting massive casualties. Unacceptable losses, he had complained to Fury. "The day you get your own command, you can make those decisions, until then, you do what I say," Fury had told him as the two men stared each other down after he was briefed on the mission before Steve left to work out some anger. He wasn't afraid for the lives of his trio, they all had shielding charms and dragonhide armor, he was worried for the rest of the soldiers. "Time til arrival Sergeant?" he asked the man who would normally be in charge of the unit.

"Should be hitting the beach in another ten minutes," the man replied, noticing the scowl of the man in the mask. "Might I ask what's got you in a mood sir?" he asked.

"I'm not fond of sending men," he looked over the soldiers. "Sending boys… to die," he said so only the two of them could hear it.

"We knew what we were doing when we signed up sir," the sergeant replied. "We've all lost family to the Nazis and Grindewald, we're in this to make sure no one else dies because of them," the man explained. "Something an old CO told me once, we fight and die, so that our children don't have to," he nodded before clearing his throat. "Now get the men ready sir, we're going to need to hit the beach running or be cut down quicker than you blink."

----------------------------------------------------

"Ready men!?" Steve called back to the soldiers as they heard the sounds of the battle all around them.

"Hoo-ra!" they cheered back at him as they felt and heard the bottom of the landing craft scrape and dig into the sand.

"Moody lay down the freeze, Bucky watch my six, rest of you follow me," he ordered before grasping the lever to let the end of the boat down so they could get out. "Let's go, hit it Moody!" he shouted and pulled the lever, revealing the carnage in front of them. He paused for a moment before charging forward onto the temporary frozen walkway Moody was creating, followed by the rest of the men.

Boats were unloading men up and down the beach as far as he could see, the men were struggling to get through the waist, neck, or sometimes worse water while the Germans fired on them from their concrete fortifications. He saw hundreds, no thousands of bodies lying on the sands of the beach between craters from the shelling, anti-tank barriers, and everything in between.

He only paused for a second though, his training taking over as he led his team over the ice quickly, reaching the sand and seeing the bullet impacts in the sand near them, feeling as his shield and magical shields deflected their share. "Move move move!" he shouted and ran up the sand, dodging between barriers, diving into craters, keeping eyes forward on the bunker that was their target the whole time. "Sergeant, get the men, concentrate fire on that machine gun, I want grenades now!" he shouted at the man before sticking his head up to gauge the distance. "80 meters!" he screamed at the man who was relaying information to the men.

"We're sitting ducks here Cap!" Bucky shouted as he caught up and took careful aim with his rifle at a German who was visible in the bunker, dropping him in one shot.

"Shields are holding up fine, but if they concentrate much more crossfire we are going to be in trouble," Moody yelled at them as he worked to keep their position covered.

"Sergeant, I need that gun taken out now!" Steve shouted right before the soldiers fired rifle grenades at their target. The bunker was peppered with explosions, but the gun kept firing, concentrating on their position in the crater. "Damn it!" he swore. "Bucky, if anyone sticks a head up, I want it taken off," he ordered before he ducked and worked his way back to the soldiers. "Moody, how long?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Maybe another minute Cap, we need to get moving," the man was breathing heavily, keeping the shield up over their team.

"Explosives, now!" he ordered the unit's demolition expert. "I need something that will take out that god damn machine gun and I need it now soldier," he watched the man who was digging in his pack.

"I have plenty to take it out, but we need to get it up there sir," he nodded as he pulled out several packages of explosives.

"I'll take care of that," Steve eyed Moody who was glaring at him. "Can you give me a 12 second fuse before it blows?" he asked as he pulled his wand out.

"Done sir, just hit this switch here, then you have around 12 seconds," the man handed him the packages after wiring them up.

"Get ready to move!" he ordered before hitting the switch and banishing the explosives towards the concrete bunker. He counted off in his head after he hit the switch. At eight he got up and charged forward motioning at the men. "Come on! Move it!" he ordered as the explosion went off and the machine gun stopped firing. They ran up the last of the sand dodging and deflecting bullets until they reached the huge concrete wall between bunkers. "Grenades in those bunkers now!" he ordered the men as they set up a position and blasted into the bunkers.

"I need more explosives!" he shouted to the Sergeant as he mentally counted that his team was missing five men.

"Landon got hit after you send the explosives at the wall, Doc grabbed him and pulled him back into the crater," the Sergeant replied. "The rest of the charges are back with him," he explained. "Smith took a shot as we were getting off the boat, I haven't seen him since we landed," he referred to another of the men that was carrying more explosives.

"Perfect," Steve frowned looking at the wall, then at the bunkers. "We're in agreement that boosting each other up into those bunkers is a stupid idea?" he looked at the sergeant who nodded in affirmative. He looked at the wall, then down at his shield before nodding to himself. "Okay, back up and give me room," he ordered as the men backed away covering their position. "Okay, we'll see how good this thing is," he muttered as he tightened the straps holding the shield to his arm.

He grunted as he swung the edge of the shield at the concrete, concentrating on wanting it to cut through it. He grinned when the shield cut through the concrete like butter, leaving a six foot gash in the wall. "Cover me, I'll take care of it," he ordered the men as he set to work swinging the shield again and again, taking chunks out of the wall. "Bugger this," he swore after a minute of hacking at the wall, pulling out his wand. "Reducto!" he shouted the spell repeatedly, widening the whole with each blast until they could see to the other side. He disillusioned himself quickly and stuck his head through the hole before canceling the spell.

"Sergeant, Moody, Bucky, on me," he ordered as the men relayed his orders. When the three men gathered he gestured at the hole. "They haven't seen the hole yet, but the trench leading to either bunker is about 10 feet in front of the wall," he drew a diagram in the sand. "The trench is pretty empty, a couple messengers here and there, the rest of them are defending the beach," he continued. "Moody, Bucky, and I are going to blow the wall enough for you and you men to get through and secure the area," he looked at the Sergeant who left to fill in the troops.

"This wall is over a bloody meter thick," Moody glared at him.

"That's why we're sending the men; they'll secure the area as we recover our magical reserves, unless you have a better idea Alastor?" Steve challenged the Auror. "Good, sticking with my plan then," he turned and walked to get a distance for a good shot at the wall. Bucky and Moody joined him a moment later after arguing, with wands pulled, ready to do their jobs. "Have your men get on either side of the hole I started," he ordered as the soldiers went flat against the wall, leaving the five foot section he had been hacking at with a couple feet of clearance on either side. "It's going to be single file probably, not sure if we can blast it big enough, be ready to move," he ordered the men, pulling his wand.

He held up his fingers, counting down until all he held up was a closed fist. "Reducto!" the three wizards blasted the wall together, causing a section of the wall the size of a tank to fall back toward the Nazi line. The soldiers scrambled in after the blast, ending what little resistance was there with gunfire.

"The hell Cap, that's a bit bigger of a hole than I expected," Bucky looked at his partner.

"Bloody hell, what was that about needing to recover after blasting the wall?" Moody paused to catch his breath.

"Super-Soldier," Steve silenced their arguments quickly and followed the soldiers through the wall.

----------------------------------

"We should be coming up on the Les Roquettes area just around that bend," Bucky looked at the map in his hands as he examined the surrounding terrain. "We're not sure where exactly the wizards have put themselves, but all the readings we got from the Aurors show that they are somewhere around here," he frowned as he looked at the pictures they got from spy planes earlier. "If I had to bet on it, they're at the big manor house about half a click that way," he pointed through a wooded area.

Moody nodded in agreement. "Grindewald's supporters are all pure blood wizards, they would not settle for living in anything less," he paused to sip from his flask. "Speaking of blood, what about you two?" he capped his flask and tucked it away.

"Half and half," Steve said automatically, while weighing his options for the assault on their primary target.

"Muggle," Bucky surprised the two of them. "What about you?" he eyed Moody.

"Same as the Captain, my mother married a Muggle right before the Great War," Moody shrugged. "What's the plan Captain?" he looked at the larger wizard.

"I can't sense any wards that way, but that doesn't mean much, they probably wouldn't bother with them with the sheer amount of Germans stationed here, they would be tripping them all day long," Bucky agreed after examining the tree line.

"Can't feel anything either, times like this I wish I had a magic eye," the Auror grinned.

"Sergeant, take your men, secure the town," Steve ordered the man. "If anyone points a wand at you, shoot them. We are going straight for the manor house," he took the map from Bucky and examined it quickly. "That grove of trees should pop us out near the back of the house," he explained. "You put up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards and Bucky and I will clear the place, got it?" he looked at the other two wizards.

"Why don't we surround them and move in?" Moody frowned.

"I don't want them escaping, you're warding the whole village, not the house," Steve watched Moody's eyes go wide. "If they run out the front the sergeant's men will take them out," he explained. "Bucky and I are better suited for close combat anyway, you just make sure they don't escape," he ordered.

------------------------------------------

They paused at the back of the manor house, listening to the breakfast conversation going on as the beach was being stormed a few kilometers away. Steve raised his hand and signaled for Bucky to blast the door once they felt the wards go up. The pair waited, listening to the three wizards inside talk about the size of their estates, complaining about having to guard the manor house. Finally Steve and Bucky felt the wards go up around them, preventing any escape.

"What the…" one of the wizards muttered as he felt the wards come up, but staggered as the door blew open, throwing shrapnel into his face and chest. Steve rushed in behind the blast, slamming his shield into the face of one of the men and sending a whirling kick at the head of the other, taking them both out. Bucky moved in behind him as they took in the layout of the room. Steve motioned Bucky to move out the door to the left as he took the one to the right.

Bucky edged around the door carefully, taking in the small pantry, scanning it for spells before moving on to a deserted hallway. He stuck his head into a pair of closest and a study before coming to a larger door. He noticed the partially open door and poked at it with his pistol, keeping his wand ready in his other hand. He heard the spell being cast and tried to move, but was caught as the door exploded into him, sending him crashing into the opposite wall before losing consciousness.

-----------------------------------------

Steve felt the spell before he heard it. He moved through a pair of empty rooms before he felt the surge of magic and ran around the manor to the source. He turned a corner, seeing a young man pointing a wand at a figure covered in debris and hurled his shield at the man who dodged back into the library at the last second.

"Surrender, or else," he said as he took his position in the doorway with his shield, watching as the young man tried to activate a portkey. "That won't work," he commented, noting the man's hateful gaze. "You're surrounded, give it up," he ordered.

"I think not," the young man hissed before throwing a dark curse that impacted into Steve's shield. "Impressive," he eyed the shield for a moment before grinning. "Anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards then?" he frowned, glaring at Steve.

"And a division of soldier outside that likes to shoot first and ask questions later," Steve eyed the man coldly. "Give up."

"I don't think so, I'm destined for great things," he held out his hand calling a broom to it. "You'll know the name Voldemort soon enough," he hissed before throwing a series of explosive curses that Steve had to take the brunt of to make sure they didn't hit Bucky.

When he could move again, Voldemort was gone, having used the broom to fly out the window in the commotion. "Damn it," he swore before turning to check on Bucky, carefully moving the debris from his still form. "Great…" he swore at the situation before going to the front door and shooting red sparks into the air. "This ought to be a good explanation," he mumbled to himself as he used a cloak from one of the cupboards to cover up Bucky.

**---------------------------------------------------**

"What happened?" Bucky asked as he woke up a few hours later.

"You got hit by some kid with an explosion hex because you were sloppy," Steve replied from his seat near the door, taking a drink from a crystal tumbler they had found in the wine cellar.

"The more important questions, what happened to you," Moody frowned from his position blocking the door out of the room.

"What are you talking about…oh hell," Bucky swore when he realized his voice had gone up a few octaves. Steve and Moody watched as the man they knew ran his fingers over his face and hair, revealing the truth. "Fuck," he swore covering his eyes. "Any chance we can just forget this happened?" he asked hopefully.

"I want the truth, now," Steve glared at him.

"You heard him, missy," Moody frowned, keeping his hand on his wand.

"Just give me a minute," Bucky waved them off and took in her situation. "Polyjuice?" she watched Steve and Moody's steely reactions. "Right, not falling for that," she frowned. "Glamour char…nevermind," she shook her head. "Okay, I'm a changeling," she shrugged.

"A what?" Steve frowned, clearly not expecting to hear this.

"It's a bloody children's story," Moody frowned. "They tell it to kids in England to scare them into being good," he paused and took a drink from his flask. "If you're not good, the changelings will come and take you away in the night and leave one of their babies to replace you, it's a fairy tale," Moody scoffed.

"We do not take people's babies away!" Bucky shouted angrily, getting up from the bed, grabbing a lamp to throw at Moody, not noticing the sheet had fallen, revealing her naked form. Moody didn't move quickly enough and was knocked in the head by the lamp and collapsed to the ground.

Steve sighed and rubbed at his headache. "Bucky…whoever you are, cover up and explain this to me, please," he gestured at her.

She realized she was naked in front of him in her true form and dove at the covers. "Sorry about that Cap," she frowned as she covered herself up. "Where do you want me to start?" she asked after a moment of silence as Steve made sure Moody wasn't too inured.

"How about the beginning and work your way up to now," he watched her, but didn't pull his wand.

"Well…like I said, I'm a changeling, but Moody is wrong about my kind," she glared at the fallen Auror. "We're an old race, as far as I know we were here long before the pyramids, but it's hard to find where anyone that old is hiding…" she paused. "Sorry, anyway, we're a race of shape shifters, we can make ourselves look like anyone," she explained.

"Like metamorphaguses?" Steve asked suddenly.

She laughed. "We're a bit better at it than they are," she smirked. "Our race… we're all women," she explained. "We can get pregnant by humans, but the chances for a child to receive the gift…is rare," she bit at her lip. "There are maybe five thousand of us right now, we keep it secret so we aren't singled out," she watched the conflict on his face.

"In 1650, there was a male birth that inherited the gift from our kind, the first ever," she continued. "We can use magic like wizards and sometimes like to live as wizards, so he entrenched himself into your society by the early 1700s," she continued. "We don't like to interfere with major events, governments, things like that, he crossed the line and started working towards laws that made Muggles subservient to wizards," she stopped as he interrupted him.

"He's Grindewald, he's still alive, right?" Steve broke in.

"Yes," she replied, hiding under her long red hair. "Some of our people living in Germany noticed him acting as Himmler, we can sense each other, and sent word to the elders," she frowned. "They were never heard from again, he killed them."

"What about Moody's stories about your kind taking babies?" Steve watcher her grow angry again.

"We do not take children," she hissed between her teeth. "We change identities now and then, usually taking on one of a dead person to raise less questions," she glared at Moody. "Some idiots got the idea to replace some babies that died in the night because they had an urge to relive their childhood, that's where the whole wizarding legend came from," she looked like she wanted to strangle Moody.

"Take it easy," Steve ordered. "What does your kind know about me?" he questioned.

"They don't know anything about you sir, I swear," she replied quickly. "I joined the army so I could get back to Europe to fight. We have people in all parts of the armies, looking for the chance to bring Grindewald down," she explained. "I didn't tell them your secrets Steve, please believe me," she looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"It's all right Bucky," he said as he got up from his chair. "Get some rest, we move out tomorrow, none of the men saw your change, I assume you can turn back soon?" he asked as he poked Moody with his wand, waking him up.

"Yes sir Cap," the deeper voice usually associated with Bucky came from the bed.

"Good work today Bucky…whoever you are, get some sleep and be ready to go at 0600 tomorrow, we've secured the whole manor for our usage tonight," Steve mumbled a few words and poked his wand at Moody's head. "I did a memory charm on him, your secret is safe," he nodded at the bed as he led the woozy Moody to the door. "Get some rest soldier," he ordered and got ready to close the door behind him.

"Cap, wait," Bucky called out.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, looking back in the room.

"My real name is Lilisette," she watched his jaw tighten. "My people will owe you a good deal if you help us bring in Grindewald," pleaded.

"I'm bringing him in, in a body bag if I ever run across him or Hitler, not for you though," he looked away. "I'm doing it for all the lives they've ruined," he added. "Get some sleep Lili," he said as he closed the door behind him.

**A/N: If you don't like the whole Captain America as a wizard thing, I suggest you go read something else, don't know what else you were expecting from a story in this X-over category. Instead of doing a few separated battles, I figured just doing a longer one for D-Day for the chapter would be a lot better and meaningful. I personally love WW2 shows and stuff and hope I passed along what I figured would be a realistic scenario on Gold beach if they had Captain America and had wizards on their side. Hope you all are liking the little jokes I poke Moody with and hope you all liked the monkey wrench I threw in about Bucky. Don't be thinking it's a spur of the moment thing either, it's pretty important to the story, and if you read carefully up until this point, you probably have a good idea why.**


	6. 1945

**Project Super Soldier**

**1945-1995**

"Got word from our contacts in Berlin, Hitler killed himself last night, shot himself in the head," Fury entered the room without knocking. He puffed on his cigar, watching as Steve kept writing at his desk, not reacting. "I figured you'd be a bit more receptive, the war is winding down, it will all be over soon," Fury frowned.

"It's never over Nick, you know that," Steve glanced over. "Grindelwald is hiding somewhere after his attempt at peace, he'll gather his forces then start all of this again," Steve shook his head. "Then the next war will come, the next big monster to fight, it never ends Nick," he stopped and took a drink from his glass, sipping the brown liquid.

"Christ, are you drunk?" Fury scowled, pulling up a chair and sitting at the edge of the desk.

"I've been drinking, nothing else to do here," Steve shrugged and went back to writing and looking at the object on his desk.

"Look, I know you'd rather be back on the continent leading the way, but the higher ups wanted you back here for some good publicity," Fury leaned back in his chair. "Your team has been kicking ass and taking names for almost a year straight with no rest Steve, you've done your part."

"We need to find Grindelwald," Steve countered.

"They've got everyone looking for him, once they find him, you'll be on the team that goes," Fury reassured him. "The princess wanted you back to talk to the guy they had powering the wards, and with the reports I was getting from Moody and Barnes, getting you out of the game for a while seemed like a good idea," Fury continued. "You were losing your focus, getting sloppy, no one can do it all on their own Steve."

"Really, wasn't that whole point of a super soldier Nick?" Steve replied.

"No, you're supposed to be a leader, not a one man army," Nick shook his head. "You lost perspective, now get your head in the game," Fury slapped him in the back of the head before getting up and heading out the door. "He's all yours," he muttered as he left the room.

"Ah hello Captain, I have been wanting to meet you for some time now," a tall man with graying hair and gaudy purple robes entered the room carefully. "I am Albu…"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Steve interrupted him, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair, not used to being in a normal military uniform instead of his costume. "You've been powering the wards since the attempt on the princess," Steve nodded.

"Ah yes, I've been traveling between Hogwarts and the Tower of London each day to ensure they have stayed powered, it has been very tiring," he admitted as he took the chair that Fury had vacated. "I must say I am glad that this war is drawing to a close, far too many lives have been lost," he mused.

"What do you want?" Steve frowned at him, setting aside the silver amulet he had been studying.

"Ah, Alastor said you were very direct," Dumbledore smiled and conjured himself a cup of tea. "I recently came into possession of the report your team submitted after the landing at Normandy and your encounter with the young man calling himself Voldemort," he began. "I have heard that name before and would like to see the memory of your encounter," he explained.

"I don't see a penseive, do you?" Steve replied.

"I am proficient in the mind art of Legilmancy which will allow me to read the memory if you push it to the front of your mind," Dumbledore explained.

"Not gonna happen," Steve shook his head. "No offense, but I just do not think that is a good idea," Steve shook his head. "Too much stuff going on up here," he tapped his head. "Where'd you hear the name Voldemort?" he questioned.

"Whispered in the halls and uttered by mistake I fear," Dumbledore frowned and pulled some pictures from his robes. "If you could take a look, these are some pictures, I hope you might recognize one of them," he handed the pictures over.

"Don't bother, I have my own sources too," Steve pushed the pictures away. "It's Riddle, he snuck away to join Grindelwald a couple years ago and has been sneaking off to join in with his forces over the school holidays," Steve confirmed what Dumbledore feared. "We'll deal with him eventually, but I have some questions now," Steve turned to look Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Whatever I can do to help you Captain," Dumbledore nodded immediately.

"Where is Grindelwald, I know you were his friend once, where is he hiding?" Steve asked.

"He was my friend long ago, I have not spoken with him in years," Dumbledore looked away.

"You need to work on your poker face," Steve shook his head, reaching for the amulet on his desk. "I hear you are pretty good with charms, do you mind having a look at this for me?" he extended his arm, the silver amulet dangling from a chain in the air.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked as he grasped it and grew silent as he examined it. "Indeed, this is most troubling…" he stammered and shook his head to clear it. "I will do what I can to find him," Dumbledore nodded and handed back the amulet.

"I'll be waiting," Steve took it back and went back to his writing as Dumbledore left the room.

**------------------------------------------**

"Steve, I don't really know what else I can tell you," Bucky complained a couple weeks later when Steve pulled her into his room. "I could get in as much trouble as Grindelwald is in," she complained as Steve pushed her into the chair by his desk.

"Start at what you can tell me, I'll ask for more information as I need it," Steve ordered as he poured each of them a drink and went to magically lock the door. "Feel free to change, we'll have a warning if anyone tries to get in," he added as he took his seat and watched Bucky change into a woman with long red hair and pale skin.

"Like I told you Cap, I can't get into the specifics," she frowned before chugging down the liquor and waiting for a refill. After Steve filled the drink again, she continued. "Like I said, we're shape-shifters, we can look like anyone," she shrugged and cycled her hair through several colors. "All women, besides Grindelwald," she said the name angrily.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Not really sure," she shook her head. "If the elders know, they aren't sharing the information. We live our lives, trying not to interfere with the world; every now and then one of our children has the gift too. I really don't know much more than that Cap," she looked toward the window. "We don't age and are very hard to injure or kill, we started learning magic back when Hogwarts was founded, found we had a talent for it," she rambled.

"How do your kind sneak in to society?" he asked the question that had been on his mind since the revelation at Normandy.

"We make up an identity most of the time, say we moved from another country, you pick up on accents after a few hundred years," she frowned. "Sometimes we replace people that die, that's where the wizard legend comes from, someone got sloppy," she muttered. "We just want to live our lives, only problem is we have to hide from wizards and Muggles…" she stopped talking.

"How do we kill Grindelwald?" he asked.

"Killing curse won't do it, we're immune," she tucker her hair behind her ear. "Need to take off the head, burn the body, just keep an eye on so he can't regenerate, watch," she pulled out a knife and slit her wrist. "Watch," she ordered as they observed the wound closing on its own. "We're very hard to kill, you need to make sure of it. We need to wound or contain Grindewald long enough to put a bomb on him, something with lots of fire," she grinned.

"Thank you Lilisette," Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Go talk to Fury, get what you need to kill him," he ordered. "Dumbledore will be coming back soon with the location of Grindelwald's base," he continued explaining. "The two of us, Dumbledore, and Moody will be going to assault the castle, probably on the 24th of June, if my math is right," he drank from his glass. "Get out of here Lili, you have a job to do," he ordered, waving his wand to unlock the door.

-----------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's coming?" Peel asked as he sat with the princess in her audience chambers, directing the question at Steve.

"Pretty sure…unless I am completely off base here," he frowned and looked into the fire, ignoring the others in the room.

"How can you be so damn sure that…nevermind," Fury waved his hands in surrender when Dumbledore stepped out of the fire interrupting him.

"Captain," he nodded immediately at Steve. "Princess," he greeted the future queen a moment after. "I have found where Grindelwald is gathering his strength, but it is heavily fortified," he shook his head. "There are trolls and other dark creatures patrolling outside the grounds, and an unknown number of wizards inside," he shook his head.

"Portkey us as close as you can," Steve ordered.

"Not a problem, how long will it take to gather your troops?" Dumbledore asked as he conjured a length of rope and began to charm it.

"No time at all," Steve shook his head. "Me, you, Moody, and Bucky, that's all we're taking," he commanded as everyone spoke up against the idea. "Enough," he cut them all off. "We are not risking untrained men on this," he explained. "We are going in hot, if it moves, you make it not move," he looked to Fury for support. "It's an isolated target, the best chance we get at it would be like this, if we take a squad, it will be spotted," he reasoned. "We're wizards, we can deal with whatever they throw at us before they have the chance to scatter."

"This is madness," Moody frowned as he saw Fury and Dumbledore considering what Steve said.

"Cap's right, between you four, you can hopefully sneak in before they scatter and take him out," Fury frowned. "You're going to have to move fast," Fury stared at Steve.

"Dumbledore will take point with Bucky, they have the best chance of tracking him, Moody and I will cover the rear and make sure nothing interrupts us," Steve let out a breath and pulled down his mask. "Any more questions?"

------------------------------------------

"Move, move, move," Steve shouted as he pulled Moody around a corner inside the mansion that Grindelwald was hiding out in. "Reductos, blast the stairs, I'll get the wizards," he ordered before turning back and picking off a couple targets from behind his shield. The stairs exploded with the impact of Moody's curses, slowing the advance of their chasers.

"This is turning out great Cap," Moody grumbled as they fell back, collapsing walls, ceilings, and floors to create a pile of rubble behind them.

"Calm down Alastor, there weren't that many trolls, and we got away from them pretty fast," he commented as he banished a wizard back into his bedchambers, hearing a crack as the wizard sailed through his own window.

"There were a bloody dozen of them, the only reason we got away is because we blew apart the side of the building and came inside," Moody grunted as he threw a grenade at the wizards that were trying to clear the debris to their rear.

"Using Muggle weapons, it makes me shed a tear, seems like I rubbed off on you some," Steve joked as he deflected a curse with his shield before binding the caster. "Bloody hell, what way did they go?" he swore at the next intersection in the hallway.

"Seems like I rubbed off on you too," Moody frowned and listened at the crossroads. "You never even told me how those two know where to go…" he frowned as they heard a gunshot and turned to follow it.

"Dumbledore has been here before, and Bucky's good at stuff like this," Steve frowned and banished a door into a room as he heard a curse starting to be cast on the other side. "Don't worry about it, just keep shooting," he ordered as they kept fighting the defenders who had awoken as the lead team passed by not long ago.

"I'm not one of your soldiers Cap, I want some answers after all this," Moody swore before he pulled a pistol and shot a wizard who was fumbling for his wand in the chest. "I have a long list of questions for you," Moody growled as he dodged a curse before dealing with its caster.

"Tell you what Alastor, next chance we get for a sit down, I'll answer them," Steve grinned as he charged a wizard, slamming him to the wall using his shield as a battering ram.

"About how bloody long will that take?" Moody hissed as he caught a bit of wood shrapnel in the side. "Reducto!" he shouted angrily in the direction of the caster, bringing a bit of the mansion crashing down.

"About fifty-five years," Steve said quietly as they sprinted up the hallway to reach the door leading to Grindelwald's quarters. "Go low, I got high," he ordered as he slammed into the doors, pushing them open to reveal the duels in front of them. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were trading spells evenly as Bucky had her hands full with a younger man he recognized as Riddle. "Bucky, Moody, help Albus," he shouted and dove in the way of a green curse that was headed at Bucky, blocking it with his shield.

"Gotcha Cap," Bucky shouted and dove for cover while taking aim on Grindelwald.

"Aye boy," Moody lobbed a destructive hex back down the hall, ending whatever pursuit was left before joining the fight.

"Hello Tom," Steve paused to measure his opponent.

"American fool!" Riddle shouted before launching a series of blasting curses that Steve blocked with his shield.

"Yeah, that would be me," Steve rolled out of the way of his next curse before firing a bludgeoning curse that smashed through Riddle's shields, sending the young man to the ground. "Incarcerous," he muttered as the ropes bound his foe. "Consider yourself lucky I don't kill you right here," he gave the body a kick before turning to where Grindelwald was holding the others at bay. "Block this," he muttered as he wound up and hurled the shield at the dark wizard, catching him full in the face.

"Incarcerous," Dumbledore shouted a moment later, catching the momentarily stunned wizard by surprise, binding him in ropes. "Accio wand," he summoned Grindelwald's wand a second later as the wizard thrashed on the ground. "It's over Gellert," Dumbledore looked down at the wizard, raising his own wand. "I can't let you hurt any more people old friend," the tip of his wand sparked green.

"Stop," Steve broke in, standing at the feet of the bound wizard. "We, technically, were never here," he gestured at Moody, Bucky, and himself. "Our involvement is not going to become public knowledge," he reached for Dumbledore and lowered the man's wand forcibly. "You're the hero today Albus, we're just soldiers," he motioned for Moody and Bucky. "Get out of here, I'll clean up," he ordered, taking the pack of explosives from Bucky.

"It's been an honor Captain, thank you," Dumbledore sighed, looking all of his 60 odd years old. "Until we meet again Captain," he nodded before leaving the room.

"I better go with him, never seen him like this, you sure you got it covered Cap?" Moody paused a moment before following Dumbledore out of the room.

"Captain, I should be here for this," Bucky complained immediately once the two men had left. "This is my mission and I…" she stopped when Steve chuckled and pulled back his mask.

"It's alright Bucky, I wouldn't dream of kicking you out," he laughed and brushed the sweat soaked hair back from his head. "Start wiring them up," he handed the pack back before he moved to drag Riddle across the floor, depositing him beside Grindelwald. "You two, have been bad boys," he glared at them. "Meddling in Muggle wars, not a way to make friends," he continued as he took the charges from Bucky who had changed back to her true form and stuck them to Grindelwald.

"I knew it," Grindelwald struggled against the bonds, trying to break free as he recognized her. "You stupid bitch, it is our right to rule them!" he flailed trying to free himself.

"It is not," she glared down at him before doubling the ropes binding him. "It is our right to live free, to never die, to be free of this world's violence," she spat at him before shoving him hard.

"What time we got?" Steve asked as he placed the last charge atop Grindelwald's head. "Now don't you go anywhere," he eyed the terrified immortal. "Yeah, she told me, seems you have an aversion to fire," he read the man's eyes. "The question is, what do we do with your little friend here," he frowned as he pointed his wand at Riddle.

"Got half past four, local time," she responded after checking her watch.

"English time please," he shot back quickly.

"Half past six," she laughed at his inability to handle the time zones. "Honestly Cap, I figured after all this time you'd…wand!" she shouted as Riddle somehow freed himself and dove at Grindelwald.

"So long heroes," he taunted as he grabbed the older wizard to apparate.

"No!" Steve shouted and dove at them, coming in contact with them and disappearing from the room in a loud crack. He rolled when he hit the ground, realizing the was not in room anymore, but probably in a bunker or a cave. He dove the side, raising his shield defensively when he heard Riddle throw an Avada Kedavra at him. "Riddle, I am going to kill you!" he shouted back in anger.

"Bring it on Mr. Hero, let me show you the power of a true wizard!" the young man shouted back, sending blasts of energy at him.

"That's it, time to end you," Steve's eyes glazed over as he leapt and sprinted at Riddle. "Goodbye Tom!" he screamed as he swung the shield with enough force to knock the boy's head off, only to pass through him, like he was a ghost. "No! Not now!" he grabbed at his chest and disappeared a moment before a fireball engulfed Grindelwald.

-------------------------------------------------

~_Flash forward - 1995~_

"Ah, Harry my boy, I was just going try to have Ms. Granger find you," Dumbledore greeted the young man in front of him. "Come walk with me," he reassured the boy he was not in trouble and pulled him from his best friend, Ronald Weasley. "I must say I am pleasantly surprised by your performance in the tournament so far, you are a credit to the school," he smiled.

"It's nothing sir, I just got lucky," Harry shook his head, staring at the ground.

"It is more than nothing Harry," Dumbledore chuckled as he led Harry out to the steps of the school and took a seat on them. "It is the signs of a great wizard in the making," he laughed when Harry blushed and looked away, mumbling. "I'm not here to sing your praises Harry, I'm sure your classmates, well at least ¼ of them are doing that," he smirked. "I wanted to give you this, as a good luck charm for the final task," he pulled an amulet on a silver chain from his robes.

"Sir…this is your Order of Merlin, I can't take this," Harry tried to give it back when he recognized it, but Dumbledore would have none of it. "Sir, I can't," he looked at the hunk of silver in his hands, denoting the date and time of the defeat of Grindelwald on it.

"Nonsense Harry, it is nothing but a good luck charm for you," he smiled. "Whatever charms are on it only react to myself," he explained the shield charms that every Order of Merlin was imbued with. "I only ask that if you ever need help with charms in your schooling, that you come to me for help," his eyes twinkled before he patted the boy on the back and walked back to the school.

_-Flash forward June 1995-_

"Kill the spare!" the unearthly voice ordered as Wormtail killed Cedric then performed the resurrection ritual on Voldemort. "Ah, Mr. Potter, we meet again," Voldemort taunted Harry before the two of them engaged in a battle that found them locked against each other due to their matching wand cores. "Stop him!" Voldemort roared as Harry broke the spell and dove at Cedric's body.

"Go," Harry used the last of this strength and banished the body at the cup, watching as they both disappeared. "Do your worst Tom," he struggled to his feet before collapsing as the world was torn apart around him.

_-Flash forward ???-_

"Damn it," he swore as he beat his shield against the biggest rock he could find. "Tempos," he muttered after he reduced what once had been a support pillar of Grindelwald's stronghold to rubble and watched as his wand displayed the date and time. "Great, 55 back, 55 forward," he frowned and conjured a set of robes for himself. "Home sweet home," he muttered as he forced the long distance apparation, breaking through dozens of wards.

He appeared at the main apparation point in Diagon alley and headed to the Leaky Cauldron, snatching a Daily Prophet from an unsuspecting woman. "Water Tom," he said automatically as he took a seat at the bar, pulling his hood and mask back. He eyed the newspaper intently as he read the notice of the peace with Voldemort and the formal surrender of the Ministry of Magic before tossing it away in disgust.

"You should be careful with your emotions, you never know who's watching," the bartender frowned at the twenty something man who was staring at his glass of water.

"You have a problem with the paper there?" a man asked as a group of four slid up behind him at the bar.

"Oh, I have many problems," he laughed before spinning around and throwing a haymaker at the closest man. The wizard went down like a sack of bricks. The others struggled for their wands before they joined their companion on the floor. "Incarcerous," he gestured at the men, pulling his hand out from under the robes with his wand.

"Saints preserve us," an older woman stumbled back when he bound the men. She fanned herself, trying to calm her breathing with her companions.

"I'll catch up with you later Tom," he nodded at the bartender before downing his water. "You okay ma'am?" he asked when he reached the woman near the door.

"Thank god," the woman cried out and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank god you're back," she wept on his robes. "They said you disappeared after the attack on Grindelwald," she sniffed and released him.

He examined her a moment before it dawned on him. "Emily Norrington, you were a nurse for the 69th," he nodded when the woman smiled confirming it. "I hate to do this, but you need to get anyone you can, I have a feeling I am going to need backup soon," he looked down at her, trying his best to comfort her.

"You aged well sir, I'll have everyone I can here in twenty minutes," she wiped away the last of her tears.

"I was fighting Grindelwald ten minutes ago Nurse Norrington," he laughed, walking to the door. "The wars never end for soldiers like me," he pulled his hood up. "Make sure they bring all the goodies they can, this is gonna be rough," he ordered before leaving the bar.

He walked through the alley, catching snippets of conversations here and there. _Don't think about it, they'll kill you. We should take up your sister on that vacation in France. I can't believe they're giving up. Keep an eye out, be ready to move on my mark, constant vigilance._ The voices all blurred together as he looked at the stage from under his hood.

"Prepare to execute the prisoners," Voldemort hissed, feeling a twitch in his Occulmancy he had not felt in a long time. "Bow to me now you, or you will be joining them up here," he snarled at the crowd, glaring at the cluster of people he knew were the Order, ignoring the man ten feet in front of him that refused to bow as well. "Looks like some of you want to be heroes," he laughed as his guards moved the prisoners and took aim at the crowd.

"I figured with all the trouble you went through to try to catch me, I owed you an appearance at least," Moody pulled back his hood, glaring at Voldemort. His companions dropped their hoods, revealing Nymphadora Tonks, the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordan.

"You think you can stop me, with just the six of you?" Voldemort hissed at them. "I have an army on the way, you days are finished," he snarled.

"Seven," the man directly in front of Voldemort said loudly. "There are seven of us that stand against you," he glared defiantly under his robes at the stage.

"The war is over, surrender and I may spare your lives," Voldemort gripped his wand uneasily.

"So long as people have the will to fight, the war goes on," the man didn't move. "Stand down Alastor, no one has to die today," he ordered, waving his hand at the 6 members of the Order.

"Took you bloody long enough," Moody grinned as he reigned in the younger wizards and witch. "Defensive positions, trust me," he ordered the crew who obeyed.

"I don't know what you are playing at," Voldemort glared at the man. "Lucius, burn him until there is nothing left," he ordered the elder Malfoy.

"As you wish my Lord," Lucius bowed before casting on the man. "Incendio!" he shouted the spell as the flames erupted around the man, frowning and panicking as the flames did not give their full effect. "My Lord… what?" he stammered as the flames went out after his spell finished and a whirring sound came through the air and the man threw off the charred robes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted instinctively, striking at the man in red, white, and blue.

"I dare," the man grunted as his shield returned to him and he blocked the curse. He grunted as he recovered from the blast and hurled the shield at the Dark Lord, cutting off several fingers before the shield returned to his hands.

"Portkeys!" Voldemort ordered as he grasped his mangled hand, leading the Death Eaters in a retreat, leaving half of their number behind from the injuries the shield had inflicted.

"You lot, bind them, give their wands to our people," Moody ordered the five Order members who were slow to react. "Good to see you again Steve," he pushed his way through the crowd to where his old friend was standing alone. "Looking well, I see," he joked.

"I told you not to joke about magic eyes," Steve replied as the two of them watched Fudge getting ready to explode and come after them.

"Are you out of your minds!" Fudge started ranting. A moment later the large shield, being held by Steve swung out and cracked him in the face.

"Bind this traitorous piece of shit," Steve ordered before he kicked at the Minister. "How many men do you have Moody?"

"Five, and another 10 that were going to cover our escape, with those 6 taking wands form the Death Eaters, we are around 23 fighters," he gestured at the stage where Dumbledore and the others were recovering. "Not enough men," he frowned.

"To be fair, we are in a guerilla war now Cap, it isn't the same as back then," Moody frowned.

"No, it's not," he shook his head and moved up to the stage, handing an piece of metal on a chain to Dumbledore.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would get this back," the old man smiled.

"You and Moody, go," he ordered the two of them. "Get to the queen and the tower of London and get the damn wards up before Riddle gets his reinforcements," he ordered the older wizards who disappeared immediately. "You, what's your name?" he grabbed the witch with pink hair who was with Moody.

"Tonks, what the hell are you supposed to be?" she looked over his costume.

"Nevermind that, call in your evac team, I need fighters now," he ordered, gripping her shoulder, getting a jolt. "And for Merlin's sake, try not to get yourself killed, I know you have some questions," he ordered before going up to the microphone leaving her to gather the Order troops.

"I plan on fighting, anyone else who will fight, come with me," he finished his speech and walked away from the crowd angrily. "Cowards," he spat as he saw Tonks and a couple dozen wizards follow him. "Weasley," he said suddenly, pointing at Ron. "Figure out what all we have on our side for wizarding firepower," he gestured at them. "Half of you look dead on your feet," he frowned, pulling out his wand to scan the area.

"Took you bloody long enough!" a man in his late sixties pushed his way through the crowd until he reached Steve. "Bloody good to see you Cap," he gripped the man in a hug.

"Peel?" Steve asked as he pulled the man off of him.

"One and the same," he nodded. "All the members of the 69th, most of us being squibs and all, we keep track of what goes on here," he grinned. "You'll have fifty artificial hips loaded to bear in the next five minutes, and another one hundred coming in after that," he explained. "We has to hide our stockpiles, didn't trust you wizards to keep the peace," he smirked.

"I don't know to be insulted or complimented," Steve clapped the man on the back. "And if you'll excuse me, I need to deal with this," he raised a hand as he saw the first of the backup from the Order arrive on broom.

"What the hell is going on here Ronald, we should be evacuating everyone now," the bushy haired witch yelled at the tall redhead as she dismounted her broom. "Who the hell gave you an order as stupid as to stand and fight in a place like this?" she screamed at him.

Steve cleared his throat while Ron pointed in his direction. "I believe that would be me," he looked down at the witch who reached back to slap him. He caught her hand and pulled her close before talking to her again. "Smartest witch of her age would have figured it out before I had to grab her," he grinned as she grew pale and fainted. "Wonderful," he shrugged and handed the body off to Ron. "Take care of her, I have reinforcements coming," he ordered.

"Wait," Ron called out to him. "This is going to sound crazy, but are…" he stopped when Steve interrupted him.

"Name is Captain America, Steve Rodgers to my friends," he looked at the redhead. "Any other names I went by died five years ago," he winked under the mask and went to organize the defenses.

**A/N : Yup, pretty happy with this chapter, regardless of the last 5 pages being a prologue repost. Yep, Harry is Cap. I think I really did the time paradox pretty well. Harry gets it, it send him back, he gives to Dumbles to examine, then he creates the original, not too confusing. If you haven't figured out my way of writing X-overs by now, I pity you. It's take xxxxxx plot and throw Harry into it somehow, bringing as many monkey wrenches as possible to keep people on their toes. Next chapter…battle for Diagon, a lil talk for the golden trio, and a possible you know what going in the you know where for the you know who's.**


	7. June 24, 2000

**Project Super Soldier**

**June 24, 2000**

"You," Steve grabbed one of the wizards who arrived on broomstick behind Hermione. "What's your name?" he asked the surprised wizard.

"Dedalus Diggle," the confused wizard responded as Tonks pushed her way through the crowd. "Tonks, what's going on, why aren't we evacuating?" he asked the witch.

"Moody and Dumbledore left, they said he's in charge," she explained. "Apparently we're going to fight," she shrugged.

"Get on your broom and scout, I need to know what they're sending our way," he ordered the wizard. "You have a problem with that soldier," he stared down the wizard who seemed about to complain.

"Um, no, I'll just go scout now," Diggle looked down before climbing on his broom and shooting up.

"I really hope you have a plan," she frowned as he examined the surroundings.

"Still working on that, need to know what I have to work with, and what Riddle is sending against us," Steve paused as he watched Ron trying to wake Hermione up. "Ron's a bit preoccupied, how many fighters do we have?" he asked the metamorphagus.

"We have thirty people from the Order of the Phoenix here, but the five that were captured are using borrowed wands, so who knows how useful they'll be," she did the math in her head. "And Ron was captured by Voldemort's Aurors, he's allowed to be concerned for his wife," she watched as he chuckled.

"He can be concerned later, we have bigger problems right now," he motioned at the squib Peel. "How many men?" he asked the man.

"Just got done talking to some of the old NCOs, we have a hundred and thirty ready to go," Peel explained. "Got owls out to everyone else from the Brigade who you served with, so unknown numbers of reinforcements will be coming in sporadically," he took a moment to examine the Thompson machine gun in his hands.

"Break them up, keep the squads small and mobile, I'll let you know more once I get my intel," he ordered before turning to Tonks. "Get whatever wands we have split up into groups, I want the best five fighters with me and the rest split up into four other groups, two to either side," he stopped and shouted. "Peel! We're going five across with the wands we have, fill the gaps," he shouted to the man who nodded in understanding. "What are you waiting for, carry out your orders!" he shouted, causing Tonks to jump and run back to the wizards. "And get someone to tell Diggle to get back here with my report on the enemy!" he shouted as she ran off.

He shook his head as the wizards were slow to split up, but moved a bit faster when Tonks started yelling and hexing. The squibs moved faster, they were already gathered and pointing out lines of fire and targets to take out first. Tonks returned a minute later after sending a Patronus message to Diggle who landed quickly.

"We need to get out of here now, there's too many of them," Diggle was panicking.

"Calm down now," Steve gripped the man's shoulder. "Tell me what he has," he ordered.

"Giants, maybe ten of them, and an equal number of trolls," he gulped. "Close to fifty Death Eaters, there were more apparating in when I came back," he shook his head. "We need to run away, we're going to be killed if we stay and fight," he frowned.

"Where would we fall back to? Doing so will give him a chance to call up more troops and prohibitively outnumber us," Steve shook his head. "We have a few things working on our side here," he rubbed his chin. "Peel!" he motioned for the squib.

"Yessir Cap?" he questioned.

"Giants and trolls, concentrate fire on the heads, the Death Eaters will more likely than not have shields up, so don't waste your bullets unless you can concentrate enough fire to break through," he ordered. "Get a wizard to banish any explosives or grenades you have at them in an arc," he motioned with his hands. "With any luck they won't see it coming," he paused. "Actually, have her do it," he pointed to where Hermione was standing with Ron, the twins, and Lee. "Don't let the others touch any dangerous ordinances, she's muggleborn so is your best bet to get out of here without blowing ourselves up," he dismissed the squib.

"You really think Muggle weapons can take down a giant?" Diggle frowned, digging around in his pockets for something.

"You'd be surprised what well trained men can do with weapons like those," Steve chuckled as Diggle pulled out a silver disk.

"That's well and good, but I think we should evacuate, all Order members have emergency portkeys," he gripped the disk tightly.

"Try to activate it," Steve ordered.

"Return," Diggle tapped the disk with his wand. "What?" he stammered when nothing happened. "They put up wards... You-know-who must be with them," he grew white.

"No he's not, and no they didn't," Steve grinned. "Go fall in with the rest of the men, get ready to fight," he ordered as the man scurried off. "Where's my fighters Tonks?" he asked the pink haired witch.

"Here," she waved back, calling 4 wizards forward. "Best fighters we have right now are me, Filius Flitwick, Charley Weasley, Shacklebolt, and Sirius Black," she introduced the wizards to Steve. "This is…" she was interrupted by a loud thumping coming from a building in the direction Diggle had flown back from.

"Captain America, old war buddy of Moody's," he nodded at the men. "Form up on me, I'll block everything coming at us that I can," he ordered, ignoring the thumping and crashing coming from the building. "Concentrate fire on the Death Eaters, try to target them together, this is war, not a dueling competition, one on one fighting has no place here," he watched the cloud of dust that was rising as the building groaned. "Do what I say at all times and we might just get out of here alive, got it?"

"Yes sir," the four wizards and one witch replied automatically.

"Good, now get ready, they're demolishing that building to make a path for their giants, they'll be here soon," he ordered and pulled out his wand in his right hand, keeping his shield in front of him with his left.

--------------------------------------

"Where the bloody hell are the others?" Nott (Sr.) swore as he directed the giants to destroy the shop in front of them. "The Dark Lord was angrier than I have ever seen him," he muttered. "Malfoy and the others should have been right behind us," he frowned.

"Should we wait for them?" one of the Death Eaters asked nervously.

"The Dark Lord said to begin the attack immediately," he shook his head. "If you want to risk his displeasure, by all means, wait back where the portkey dropped us," he watched the man shudder in fear. "The Order is weak, they've probably ran away already," he laughed. "We need to teach anyone we find a lesson," he grinned as the giants gave a grunt, pushing the remains of the shop they had been over into the town square where the executions were supposed to have taken place.

"Open fire!" a voice shouted through the dust.

"What?" Nott squinted past the giants seeing shapes in the dust. He fell back in surprise a second later as the other side of the dust was enveloped in a series of light flashes and loud bangs. He heard something whiz past his head, turning to see the Death Eater he had been talking to fall to the ground as blood poured from his chest. "Shields!" he shouted back to the wizards. He raised his wand casting the Protego charm just in time. The trolls and giants looked up dumbly as the air near their heads exploded in a fireball. He stared in shock as the creatures roared in pain and ran towards where the bangs had originated from.

The bangs continued for a few more seconds, then the giants and trolls stopped making noises and the battlefield grew silent. "Travers, clear that bloody dust now!" he ordered the man. "What the…" he stammered as Travers summoned a gust of wind that let them see the battlefield. The giants and trolls all lay dead or dying on the streets.

"Surrender your wands now and you will be taken prisoner, this is your only warning," he saw the man dressed in the strange red, white, and blue costume at the head of a group of over a hundred people.

"Keep your shields up, they will stop the Muggle weapons," he ordered the remaining Death Eaters, some fifty in all. "Kill them all," he gave the order and waved his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, his aim dead on for the man who had attacked Voldemort at the execution.

---------------------------------------------

He saw the spell coming and blocked it with his shield to everyone's amazement. "Charge!" he shouted to the men behind him and started running across the battlefield, covering the fifty or so meters that were littered with bodies of the trolls and giants so he could get to the dark wizards. He targeted the Death Eater that looked to be in charge and rushed at him, using his shield like a battering ram as he ran the man over and cursed the closest targets he could find. "Stay down," he grunted as he punched the stunned wizard in the face, knocking him out.

He got back up and took stock of the situation, the rest of his team was just catching up to him, shooting curses at the wall of Death Eaters. "Reducto!" he shouted after blocking another killing curse with the shield. He hit the ground in front of a group of three Death Eaters, the debris from the explosion caught the dark wizards taking them out of the fight. "Pour it on!" he shouted to the fighters as he concentrated on blocking or taking hits with his shield and dragon hide armor.

Shacklebolt caught up to him first, blasting flame curses at the Death Eaters, causing them to panic, and allowing them to be picked off easier. Sirius was there a second later, transforming back from his Animagus form and sending a dark curse that made the skin start peeling off of its target. Tonks and Charlie caught up second later, sending blasting curses at the Death Eaters. Flitwick was last to catch up due to his small stature, but had been blasting the whole time as he was running. "Everyone okay?" Steve asked as he raised a magical shield to go with his real one.

"No worse for wear," Sirius caught his breath as the fighters let the Death Eaters keep targeting their shields as the other fighters moved forward to pick them off.

"I knocked out someone back there, I think he's the leader," Steve pointed back at a body.

"Probably, that's Nott, he's one of the higher ups in Voldemort's circle," Shacklebolt nodded.

"Good, make sure he stays alive so we can interrogate him," Steve nodded. "Looks like they're starting to panic," he commented as Death Eaters kept dropping from bullets and spellfire. "Probably just found out their portkeys don't work and they can't apparate," he grinned. "Let's go, take them now," he ordered and dropped the magic shield before charging ahead at the retreating Death Eaters.

The battle was over a few minutes later as the retreating Death Eaters were killed or captured with Steve and Sirius in dog form tracking down the ones that ran. "Tonks, with me," he ordered after he tracked down the witch as she was binding a Death Eater. He kept walking as the witch scrambled to catch up to him. "Until I find someone better, you're my assistant, come on," he ordered as he looked around tracking down where he left Nott.

"Assistant…" she frowned.

"If this was the Army, I'd call you a Lieutenant, but this isn't, so you get stuck with assistant," he shrugged and crouched to look at Nott. "Incarcerous," he bound the still unconscious man, leaving bit of extra rope that he looped over his shoulder and kept walking back towards the other fighters, dragging the unconscious man behind him. "Peel!" he shouted when he reached the first line of soldiers, looking for the squib.

"Right here Cap," the man pushed his way forward.

"You're coming with me, get your men to secure the battlefield and the prisoners," he ordered, handing him the rope attached to Nott. "This one is not to escape, got it?" he asked.

"Gotcha Cap," he nodded motioning for his men to come forward to take the prisoner.

"Bring some men with us, leave someone else in charge of cleaning up here, we're going to set up a command post in the Leaky Cauldron," he ordered. "Same for you Tonks, get a few of the ones that can fill me in on what's going on and leave the rest here to clean up, get a move on," he ordered as the two of them scattered giving out orders.

He continued walking back into the town as people cleared out of his way. He was a block from the Cauldron before Peel and Tonks caught up to him with a handful of soldiers, wizards, and witches. "Getting old there Peel," he commented as the squib was out of breath, before catching Tonks as she tripped and almost fell on her face. "Careful," he frowned and helped her stand up. He walked up to the door of the Cauldron and opened it carefully, looking inside. "Good," he nodded, seeing only Tom and the cook talking at the bar.

"Tom, I hate to impose, but we're making this our command post for the time being," Steve apologized. "We'll reimburse you afterwards, but for now, no one gets in unless we say so," he explained and moved to take a seat at one of the large tables, relaxing into his chair. "Sit down, post your men at the door Peel," he ordered. "Food and drinks, we're going to be a while," he motioned at the bartender.

"So…" Peel eyed Steve after ordering his men to guard the door, taking his own seat. "You're looking well, for someone that was supposed to have blown up over fifty years ago," he heard Steve grumble, but not say anything. "Where the hell have you been Cap?"

"Later," he glared at Peel. "I need to know what all I am up against and have to work with," he frowned and conjured a pencil and paper. "Names and what you do, now," he ordered and began writing on the notepad.

"Alec Peel, formerly of her majesty's secret service, currently retired, at least until today," he began. "Squib and I worked with you back during WW2," he recited automatically. "We've been monitoring the situation, those of us who could at least, waiting for a chance to act," he added.

No one spoke until Steve kicked Tonks under the table. "Ouch!" she frowned, rubbing at her leg. "Nymphadora Tonks, witch, metamorphagus, ex-Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix," she glared Steve.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, wizard, ex-Auror, member of the Order," the black man nodded.

"Filius Flitwick, professor of Charms at Hogwarts," the smaller man continued around the table.

"Sergeant Jackson, squib, retired from the 69th infantry, followed you to hell and back Cap," the old soldier grinned.

"Lee Jordan, wizard, member of the Order," the last man at the table replied. "Why am I here again?"

"Because you were the first one I saw that had a good idea of what shape the rest of our people were, now shut it," Tonks glared at him, stopping when Tom and the cook brought out a round of firewhiskeys and plates of fish and chips for all of them.

"Thank you Tom," Steve nodded and took a drink. "What's the status of our people?" he asked before digging into his food.

"The men are fine, as far as I could tell, they were still arriving by the time the fight was over," Jackson ignored his food, focusing on his drink. "We took minimal damages, your team was taking the brunt of the fire," he nodded. "Three dead, a dozen being looked at, the rest are good to go, more or less," he finished.

"Um…" Lee murmured before he started to talk. "We didn't have that many to start with, no one is going to die from what wounds they have, but four wizards got hit with killing curses, and a group of five got hit with reductors before we had them running away," he said nervously.

"What about Riddle's forces, how many does he have?" he asked them, noting their silence. "Damn it people," he slammed his fist down on the table. "Give it to me straight, I need to know what I am up against," he shouted at them.

"It's bad Cap," Peel frowned.

"He's got all of magical Europe, stopped when he got to Russia," Jackson added. "Didn't want to make the mistake the Nazis did and go after the reds before he was ready, we figure," he commented.

"That and all the dark wizards and creatures he could find," Shacklebolt added. "Their governments put up fights, but after he razed Durmstrang because the Germans would not submit to his rule, no one was willing to fight against him much," the wizard explained.

"Why did he go after Europe, why didn't he stay here?" Steve frowned, jotting down some notes.

"He attacked the Ministry four years ago, the Order was there to fight him off, he was gravely injured and retreated to the continent to recover," Flitwick explained. "He gathered his power there and has had us under siege for the last year," the professor shook his head.

"Which brings me back to my question, where the hell have you been for the last 50 years?" Peel stabbed angrily at his food as Steve ignored him.

"Lee, make contact with Dumbledore and Moody, they're at the tower of London, tell them where I am," he ordered. "Portkeys, Floo, and apparation won't work, they got the wards up, so you'll need to get a broom or Muggle transportation, get moving," he ordered, watching as the young wizard grabbed his food and left the tavern.

"Jackson, go take care of things outside, use your best judgment, but the only people I want coming in here now are Dumbledore or Moody," Steve ordered and dismissed the Sergeant.

"I want answers Cap, I think I've earned that," Peel eyed him.

"Not now, we're waiting for Moody, I'm not doing this twice," Steve shut them up and started eating his food.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sitting here getting drunk when the rest of us are out doing work are ya?" Moody grumbled as he hobbled in through the door of the Three Broomsticks, spotting Steve sitting with Peel and Tonks at a table drinking together with empty plates of food in front of them.

"Easy now Alastor, we've all had a long day," Dumbledore smiled and took a seat at the table. "Thank you Tom," he nodded as the bartender brought him a drink and plate of food. "Have a seat Alastor, I am sure your friend plans on answering our questions," he smiled as Steve and Moody both grumbled.

Moody eyed the food that was brought out to him before taking a careful bite. "Thanks," he grunted at the bartender.

"How did it go?" Steve asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, the Queen is quite interested in the situation and what we are going to do to deal with it," Dumbledore began. "We powered the wards together, I will be assigning someone from the Order to power them for the duration of this war though," he paused to drink. "She has ordered Moody and I to take control of the Ministry and Aurors, respectively," his eyes twinkled as he looked at Steve. "She has a job for you as well…"

"Don't want it, I'll be busy," Steve shook his head. "First chance I get I'm going to the continent," he frowned.

"We figured as much," Moody interrupted. "That's why I got stuck with Auror training, you're the field commander," he watched Steve carefully. "Now do you mind telling me where you have been the last fifty years?" he asked harshly.

Steve sighed and nodded. "This stays between us," he eyed Peel, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Moody. "I want your word, no one hears this from you four," he waited until they all agreed and the soldiers guarding the front door left along with Tom and the cook. "And Moody, I'd rather you not get angry at certain parts of this story because I know you will," he watched the older man.

"What would I be angry about, besides the secrets you have been keeping from me?" Moody glared at him.

"Oh, probably the things that we obliviated from your head," Steve shrugged, watching every look at Moody immediately, waiting for an explosion. The wizard kept his mouth shut tightly and grumbled in his throat, not taking his eyes off Steve. "To be fair, I didn't see a problem letting you remember, but Bucky disagreed," he shrugged.

"Barnes died in the fifties doing covert missions for the CIA, what the bloody hell is so important that you two had to obliviate me?" he asked.

"Like I said, it was Bucky's call," Steve shrugged. "Ever heard of a changeling?" he asked as Dumbledore's eyes widened and Tonks looked visibly ill.

"I have heard of their kind from Nicholas Flammel before he passed on," Dumbledore nodded. "A race of shape changers that live among us, fascinating stories really, but no one has proof that they exist," he shook his head before noticing Tonks' expression. "Nymphadora, are you alright?" he puzzled a moment before his eyes grew wide.

"Don't bloody well call me Nymphadora," she glared at the older wizard automatically.

"I am sorry my dear, but I…" he was cut off.

"She's a changeling," Steve interrupted. "A changeling pretending to be a metamorphagus," he chuckled. "How exactly did you think this was a good cover?" he questioned.

"Go to hell," she shot an evil look at him.

"So how old are you? I have some questions," Steve continued.

"I'm twenty six years old you arse," she glared before digging around in her pockets and unshrinking a book. "My mom and dad took me in and gave me this when I was old enough," she threw the book at Steve. "My birth parents…they hid me," she frowned. "Voldemort's people targeted my kind the first time around," she pointed at the book. "It's all in there, as far as I know…I'm the last one," she shrugged. "And if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone, I will kill you in ways more painful than you can imagine," she glared at Moody and Peel.

"What does this have to do with me?" Moody shot at Steve.

"Bucky was a changeling, you found out and we obliviated you to keep the secret," Steve explained.

"Then why the hell did you get to know?" Moody glared at him as he watched him pull back his mask, showing a head of dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"That," Steve paused. "Is a something more secret than the truth about changelings," he sighed. "Come on Moody, all the hints I left, you have to have some idea by now," he watched the wizard.

"You're a bloody time traveler, you went back to the forties then came back here," he shot back. "Kept making jokes about a bloody glass eye and peg leg. Why the hell didn't you warn us about the all of this?" he demanded.

"You can't change the past Moody, no matter how much you want to," Steve shook his head. "Dumbledore gave me his Order of Merlin, the day I went back to 1940," he bit his lip. "It was a time turner, set to be activated at a specific time," he continued. "It had two compulsion charms on it as well, the first targeted me, to make me show it to him and ask him to help decipher the charms on it," he cleared his throat.

"The second was targeted towards myself, it activated six years ago and had me transform my Order of Merlin into the time turner and place the compulsion charms, quite a complex piece of magic if I will say so myself," Dumbledore added. "That's the problem with time travel Alastor, you can't change what has already happened," Dumbledore quieted Moody.

"So yeah, I got sent back, became Steve Rodgers, and somehow stumbled into becoming Captain America," he shrugged. "Couldn't change anything though, couldn't save anyone, couldn't kill Riddle when I had the chance, would have changed the future," he frowned and rested his head against the table.

"What the hell does this have to do with changelings?" Tonks interrupted angrily.

"Bucky was one, so was Grindelwald," Steve replied without lifting his head. "So am I," he let out a deep breath. "Bucky didn't die until much later," he explained lifting his head slowly. "Male changelings are rare, Grindelwald was the last before me, and my powers are almost nothing," he shrugged as his hair changed to black. "All I do is mess with my hair color and lengths, I had an accident when I was young," he eyed Dumbledore.

"It's another reason why the people that saw me without my mask was kept to a minimum," he frowned as he violently shook his head, removing the last of the blonde from his hair. "Couldn't have people recognizing me," he sighed. "Bucky's real name was Lilisette, she died on October 31st, 1981, killed by Riddle," he gripped his head in his hands as his hair shortened.

"Oh my god," Tonks choked on her drink as he ran his hands back, revealing his forehead.

"Jesus Christ," Peel gasped.

"I did nothing to save her, I sent her to die," he said slowly. "I want Riddle," he shouted suddenly, pulling the mask back on and getting up. "Get me transport, I want to be fighting by the end of the week," he pushed away from the table, heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tonks asked him.

"To see to the men, that's my job," he replied as he pulled the door open and left.

"Go with him Tonks," Dumbledore said quickly as the woman was already running after him.

"Bloody hell…Potter," Moody was speechless, drinking the rest of his firewhiskey at once.

**A/N: Most of you guessed it before now, but yeah, there we go, confirmed. You know who was Cap, and Bucky was you know who as well. Hopefully the little paradox conversation explained why he couldn't kill Riddle in the 40s or change the future. I'm of the time travel school of thought that if you go back to kill your grandfather, you physically cannot, the past cannot be changed. So yeah, hope you liked.**


	8. The French Resistance

Project Super Soldier

The French Resistance

"I'm telling you, we lost contact with them three years ago, they might be dead," Charlie Weasley said as he followed a cloaked figure down a dirt road in the moonlight.

"They're alive, your mother's clock is never wrong," Steve replied from under his hood. "It should be up here on the right," he said as he kept walking with the Weasley.

"I can't believe we're here…oh my…" Charlie stopped complaining as the house came into view. "Bill…" he frowned as he took in the wreckage of his brother and sister in law's house.

"Easy Charlie," Steve calmed him down as a large black dog came out of the woods. "Anything Sirius?" he asked as Sirius transformed back.

"It's weird Cap," Sirius shook his head, still not used to the change in his godson. "There's nothing there, the place has been gutted by fire and hasn't been lived in for years," he stared at the building.

"But?" Steve rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's deserted, very deserted, there should be animals or something," Sirius sniffed the air. "And I swear, I smelled people when I was running around in there, but there's no tracks," he frowned.

"Hmm…" Steve grunted and walked toward the wreckage with the two older men following. His team had arrived in France a week ago, shipped as freight for a Muggle construction company and had spent the week reaching the remains of the Bill's home without using magic, so as not to set off any magic detectors.

"We're not even sure there is a resistance left, we stopped getting information from them after we lost contact with Bill and Fleur," Charlie followed Steve into the house.

"This is France, there's always a French Resistance," Sirius joked as he poked around a pile of rubble.

"Goblins," Steve said suddenly, causing the two others to look at him oddly. "Your brother worked for Gringott's," he added.

"Voldemort got rid of all the goblins in the areas he took over, they refused to bow to him and he refused to allow them to handle the money," Sirius shook his head.

"We talked to the ones left in London, they lost all contact with their brothers, Voldemort killed them all or sent them packing," Charlie shrugged. "There's nothing here," he said angrily after they continued to search for a few minutes. "This is a waste of time," he glared at Steve.

"Oh, there's something here all right," Steve cocked his head like he heard something. "Bill worked with goblins, I'm sure he learned a few tricks from them," he mused as he examined a dark spot on the wall. "Where do goblins put valuable things?" he smirked at Sirius and Charlie.

"In vaults," Sirius shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me," Charlie looked down at the floor.

"No," Steve shook his head. "This place is unnaturally dirty and abandoned, there is a ward of some kind up to keep people away," he explained. "Unless I am mistaken, this is a monitoring charm, so they are listening to us right now," he waved his wand at the wall, revealing a glowing symbol. "So we just wait here for a while until they show up," he poked at the wall. "We start digging in five minutes," he said loudly.

"That will not be necessary," a voice with a thick French accent spoke as part of the wall slid to the side. "Who are you?" he asked as he eyed the obvious Weasley, Sirius Black, and the man covered in a cloak.

"Cap…" Sirius frowned when more sections of wall and flooring slid away and they found themselves surrounded by a dozen wands.

"Take it easy Sirius," Steve calmed him. "We've been sent by the Queen of England, Fudge has been removed and Dumbledore is in charge," he explained as some of them whispered in French. "It's not a trick," he added as he listened in to some of the wizards. "We're here to assist you in taking back your country, establishing a beachhead to go after Voldemort," Steve said calmly.

"So you Brits finally pull your heads out of your asses and just expect us to do what you say?" a wizard said angrily. "It's a trick," he spat at Steve.

"I assure you, it is not a trick, we are here to fix this," Steve glared at the man.

"Bullshit, there's no way to fix this, there's barely any resistance left, Europe is lost," a wizard said angrily. "We need to kill he-who-must-not-be-named, that's the only way," he frowned.

"It won't work, his followers will pick up where he left off," Steve shook his head. "We need to take his entire power structure out, so they can't pick up the pieces," he watched the wizard snort.

"What? You three are going to take on his entire army?" the man laughed.

"Never said there were three of us," Steve paused and let out a shrill whistle. "Say hello to Ghost Team," he smirked under his hood. A moment later Tonks came out of the woods, bright pink hair and all. A click was heard and the wizards turned to see a pistol pointed at them through the ruined window held by Peel. "Full disclosure Shack," Steve said after a moment, causing the large man to remove the invisibility cloak, startling the wizards he was behind. "We're very good at what we do," he chuckled under his hood.

"It's not enough… they are too many," an older witch shook her head, speaking softly. "We can't stop them, we need a miracle," she sniffed loudly. "Who are you…we've been fighting for years, where was your help then?" she said angrily.

"I was on a long trip, just got back," Steve replied as he lowered his hood, revealing him in his mask.

"Mon dieu," the woman exclaimed before collapsing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"She's waking up," Steve said as he carried the older woman down the long stairs into the heart of the French resistance.

"What…" the woman was confused when she felt herself being carried, before her memory came back. "You came back," she whispered and held Steve tightly around the neck as they exited the long stairwell into the base.

"Ma'am, you feinted, let me give you to your healers," Steve said uncomfortably as the woman clung to him, crying. "Ma'am, please," Steve struggled as he set the witch down, handing her over to a concerned looking woman. "I apologize, I don't know why she reacted like that," he shook his head.

"You're really him, you came back," the woman gathered herself, slapping hand of the witch that was examining her away. "I'm fine," she reassured her. "I remember you, it was a long time ago though," she stared at him. "Come, I'll take you to our leaders," she took Steve's hand and led the group down a stone hallway. "In here," she said as she opened the door, pulling Steve with her.

"Well, this is unexpected," an older man frowned behind his desk. "Marie, why did you bring them to me?" he asked the witch.

"They are here to help us," she explained in French. "England has joined the fight again," she said hopefully.

"What fight?" the man scowled. "We can barely raid their supplies as it is now to keep ourselves going," they argued in French.

"Enough," Steve frowned, breaking into their conversation, speaking French himself. "We've come here to gather what assistance we can before we retake Paris," he frowned, waving for Shacklebolt. "These are the plans for the defenses of the French Ministry," he switched to English as Shacklebolt enlarged some papers. "You used to work there, before your untimely disappearance," he eyed the older wizard. "How accurate are we, and what have they changed?" he asked as he shoved the papers at the wizard.

"The insides of the building are correct, they could not have changed them since I am still alive," the man admitted, examining the papers. "How did you come by this?" he asked as he looked over the papers.

"Spies and galleons," Steve replied. "What about the outside wards, we figured they could be anything at this point since they were not tied into the Ministry building itself," he questioned.

"Right, the leader of the guard, that bastard Reynolds betrayed us and got my job in payment," he frowned looking at Steve. "What is with the mask?" he asked before the witch hit him. "Stop Marie!" he protested until she quit striking him.

"This is Captain America, didn't you listen to any of the stories I told you when you were younger?" she frowned at him. "You will have to forgive my brother Henri, those that did not live through the second great war, they do not understand what it was like back then," she bowed her head at Steve.

"At ease," Steve said automatically. "We need to take care of some things while we have the time here, can you help us?"

"We're barely getting along, this is out last safe house, we cannot spare manpower," Henri shook his head.

"Not even to get your country back?" Steve asked.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Bill!" Charlie shouted as he pushed open the door one of the French wizards had pointed him to.

"Charlie…?" a groggy voice responded from the bed as the lumps under the covers moved. "Charlie?" a head popped up and looked at the doorway. "Charlie!" he shouted, jumping up from the bed, running to embrace his brother, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. "What's going on, why are you here?" he panicked, looking out into the hallway.

"We're here to save your asses," Charlie laughed before turning to look out the doorway. "Fleur looks good," he commented as he tried not to look back at the bed.

"Oh hell, wait outside, let me wake her up," Bill pushed Charlie out of the room, closing the door behind his laughing brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I need numbers, I need to know how many you have ready to move," Steve addressed the former French minister. "I need Shack and Charlie here to communicate and coordinate with England, Peel to smooth things over with the Queen and Muggles, Tonks and Sirius to go see what they can find about the wards in Paris," he rattled things off and pulled out a notepad.

"We have no communication with England; we have been trying since it was cut off," Henri shook his head.

"We have our own way of communicating," Steve brushed him off. "Peel will be in touch with the Muggles to get them out of the way, don't worry about that," he continued. "I need you to get Tonks and Black into Paris to scout it out," he ordered.

"Give me a few months, we are low on supplies as it is, we can't just pull up and…" he stopped as Steve interrupted.

"You misunderstand me," Steve frowned, getting up and pulling a pocket watch from his belt and handing it to the older wizard. "Get them into Paris, get your men ready to move," he turned to walk out of the room.

"What happens when this time reaches zero?" Henri frowned, looking at the numbers on the watch ticking down.

"When it hits zero, we take back your country," he nodded at the shocked man. "No more retreating, no more falling back to fight another day, we are taking it all back, one piece at a time," Steve said coldly before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Steve asked when Peel caught up with him. He was outside in the ruined house, watching the woods carefully, not fully trusting the wards.

"Black and Tonks took a motorcycle they had lying around here, last communication we got from them puts them in Paris sometime in the next 45 minutes," Peel explained as he looked down at notebook in his hands.

"Notebooks holding up?" he glanced at the plain notebook in Peel's hands.

"Yeah, time delay is about five seconds, but they get through all the wards," Peel nodded, pocketing the notebook. Back in England the Order (mostly Hermione with some direction from Dumbledore) had created sets of notebooks that allowed people to write in one and have the words transfer to the other, allowing them to bypass all the wards monitoring normal magical communication in and out of either country.

"How many does it look like we will have assisting us?" Steve asked, mulling over the battle plan.

"The French Muggle minister is under the Imperius, Shack and I will be going after him with a small team from MI-5 and a few others from the Order," Peel began laying out the battle plan. "That leaves you and Charlie to lead the couple dozen members of the resistance into the French Ministry of Magic and secure it," he paused. "You're going to be outnumbered 3 to 1, at best."

"Workable," Steve nodded, chewing a piece of gum to help him think. "Keep in touch with Sirius and Tonks, if they fail, we are going to be in deep trouble," he ordered, before going back to watching the woods and glancing down to his watch every now and then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Paris, the city of love," Sirius joked as he and Tonks got off the motorcycle, stretching their muscles.

"Don't get any ideas…we are not going to even touch on those pureblood incest jokes," she threatened him before changing herself to look like a little old lady.

"Oh come on…it's more fun than sneaking in that way," he frowned as he looked at their target.

"Shut up and change, we're doing old lady and her dog, not your supermodel idea," she glared at him.

"If this doesn't work, we get to do the streaker plan right?" he joked before changing to his dog form when she tried to hit him.

"Okay, we're clear, give them the green light," Peel said to Kingsley after checking around the entrance to the alley they were hiding in.

Kingsley quickly set one of their notebooks on the ground and pressed his wand to it before stepping back. A moment later there was a pop as five people appeared, holding an identical notebook.

"That was interesting…" one of the men, dressed all in black with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder commented, taking in his surroundings. "What's the plan?" he asked Kingsley and Peel as he and two other men hid their weapons on their persons as best they could.

"Why only five of you?" Peel frowned, looking at the brown haired witch.

"We did some more testing with the notebook portkey targeting, it is a mass issue, if we tried to send more than we did…it would have been messy," Hermione explained.

"We had to send Hermione instead of an Auror because of her size difference," the other wizard, Remus Lupin continued. "This is all we have," he sniffed the air.

"We'll make due, we get ready to move in two minutes," Kingsley looked at his watch. "By that time Cap, Charlie, and the French wizards should be setting off enough magical alarms for us to get in unnoticed," he continued. "Let's get climbing," he ordered as he led the team up a fire escape to the rooftop. "Time Peel?" he asked as he helped Hermione up the last rungs and the team gathered again.

"Twenty seconds," Peel checked his own watch.

"Okay, the plan is simple, we go in, neutralize the targets, non-lethally if possible, and break the curse on the Prime Minister as soon as possible," Kingsley ordered. "Pair up, one soldier with each wizard," he watched Hermione glare at him. "Or witch…" he frowned as Peel chuckled. "Okay, let's do it," he ordered after closing his watch and looking across the skyline at their target.

"Occulus maximus," Kingsley, Hermione, and Remus said in unison as they enhanced their vision and squinted at the room a quarter mile away.

"Got it, going to pop right behind the target," Hermione prepared to side-along the soldier with her.

"He's talking with someone, going to pop right behind whoever is on that couch," Remus gripped the soldier with him.

"We'll secure the door," Kingsley nodded and gripped the remaining soldier and Peel. "Go!" he ordered as the seven people vanished from the rooftop instantly.

"Nobody move!" Kingsley shouted as they reappeared in the French Prime Minister's office, pointing his wand at the two surprised men.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted, knocking the Minister to the floor unconscious.

"Don't even blink," Remus ordered as he held his wand pointed at the other man while the three soldiers moved with Kingsley to secure the doors by blocking them with furniture. "Rabanastan LeStrange," Remus snarled, recognizing the wizard in front of him.

"You've truly lost your minds, haven't you?" the Death Eater taunted them as Hermione mumbled and kept her wand on the Minister, trying to lift the curse. "The guards will be here soon, the Dark Lord will be very happy with this present," he smirked. "Stupid girl, you think you can lift my curse, who do you think you are?" he laughed.

"The smartest witch you will ever see in the rest of your short life," she glared at the Death Eater. "Finite Incantatum!" she pointed her wand at the Prime Minister, jolting the man and causing visible pain to LeStrange. "Ennervate," she commanded, waking the confused Minister who started talking a mile a minute in French.

"Girl, tell him to call off the guards or we are going to be in a world of hurt here," one of the soldiers said hurriedly as someone began pounding on the door from the other side.

"I'd be more worried about the magical guards than the Muggles," LeStrange growled at them.

"Your Death Eater friends are otherwise occupied I believe," Kingsley stared back at him. "Tranq him Peel," he ordered as the squib quickly jabbed a needle in the Death Eater's neck.

"You fil..thy…." LeStrange stammered before collapsing on the couch.

"Stupefy, Incarcerous," Remus said quickly, binding and stunning the dark wizard for good measure. "Hermione, get him to call the guards off," Remus frowned and moved to help keep the door closed using his werewolf strength.

"Okay okay okay," she waved them off and calmed the French Minister down explaining things quickly.

"If he tries anything Peel, make sure he doesn't escape," Kingsley ordered as Hermione helped lead the Minister to the door to talk to the guards.

"He moves and he'll regret it," Peel smirked as he finally found the wizard's wand and tossed it to Remus. "Cap's gonna want him alive to interrogate, that shot in the neck I gave him should keep him out of it until we give the antidote," he relaxed a bit as the Minister calmed his guards. "Let's hope the others succeeded or we are going to have to make a hasty retreat," he frowned and looked out at the skyline.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Can I help you ma'am?" a man in a blue uniform asked the old lady while keeping an eye on her large dog.

"Oh, it's been a dream of mine to come and see this for so long," she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave your dog outside," he frowned as the dog sniffed at the wall. "Animals are not permitted on the premises," he explained.

"But I never leave my Snuffles…" she turned on the waterworks and started crying.

"Fine, fine, take him," the guard gave in, finally calming the old woman. "Don't let him make a mess up there, please, it could get me fired," he pleaded.

"Thank you sonny," she smiled and hobbled off to the elevator with her dog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The plan is simple, we will apparate to the Ministry in two minutes, blast through the wards, then secure the building. Try not to kill anyone unless there is no other way, we have no way of knowing who is supporting Voldemort, so stun or bind everyone we come across, no exceptions," Steve ordered as he looked over the French wizards and witches. He recognized Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur, her younger sister Gabrielle, Henri the ex-Minister, and a few younger faces that might have been present at the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"We have the element of surprise, they will be thrown into a panic when they realize what Tonks and Sirius are doing, so we need to take them out in one fell swoop," he continued, eyeing his watch. "I will be going to intercept the Aurors in the barracks, you all know your targets and jobs, let's go," he ordered before disappearing in a crack.

"Fire!" he ordered as the group of thirty wizards and witches apparated right outside the Ministry building.

"Reducto!" all the voices shouted as the light from their wands broke through the wards at once and destroyed a portion of the wall large enough for a giant to move through comfortably, revealing the shocked faces of a handful of ministry clerks on the other side. "Go go go!" Steve shouted as he led the group inside, stunning a wizard who was making a break for the door. "Let's go!" he shouted and darted out into the hallway, heading toward his target, ignoring the others as they moved around and attacked their targets.

He came around a corner quickly, coming to the stairway that led down to the Auror barracks. He took off his shield and jumped on it, using it to slide down the stairs like a surfer. The door at the bottom of the stairs was opening when he reached the end of the steps, he crossed his fingers and kicked as he jumped off the shield, sending it hurtling to the door where it dug into the door and the wall, jamming it shut.

He heard the Aurors shouting on the other side of the door as the alarms finally started blaring, noting their arrival. "Stand away from the door and surrender your wands," he shouted through the door. "Otherwise I will have to hurt you," he threatened as he felt around his belt, pulling out a small bag.

He shook his head when they started swearing and shooting spells at the door itself to try to get to him. "Fine, we do it the hard way," he muttered, pulling his shield from the door and wall loudly. The Aurors pushed the door open immediately, pointing their wands at him. "Catch," he laughed, throwing the bag at them.

"Reducto!" one of them panicked, exploding the bag as the area became pitch black.

"Instant darkness powder!" one of them exclaimed.

"Find him and stun him!" another ordered before a series of thumps were heard.

"What's goin…"

"Marcel is that yo…"

"Find him, he can't stop all of us!" the leader panicked. "He can't even see us!"

"No, you can't see me, I can see you just fine," Steve smirked at the man as he knocked out the last of the Aurors, thankful for the usefulness of thermal vision goggles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This way, quickly," Henri led Charlie and Bill down a hallway, having separated from Fleur and her sister a minute ago as they blasted into an office, unleashing their Veela temper. "Reducto!" he shouted, aiming at a door, causing it to blast inwards.

They ducked as the spellfire was returned. "The Dark Lord is going to kill you!" the man inside the room shouted at them.

"Throw down your wand Reynolds, it's over!" Henri shouted at him.

"Henri? You really must have lost your mind, coming here to die like this!" the man inside the room laughed. "The Dark Lord made plans in case something like this happened; his reinforcements will be coming through the Floo any second now!"

"I highly doubt that," Charlie snorted as Bill took aim and blasted at a desk in the room, causing the man to scream.

The three of them moved into the room carefully, checking for traps. Charlie moved over to where Reynolds was buried under the remains of the desk. He grimaced and turned away after examining the body. "Nasty way to go, piece of the desk shrapnel went in the right eye, straight to the brain," he shook his head. "How's the Floo?" he asked Henri and Bill who examining it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"And five…four…three…two…one!" Sirius counted down and watched the runes they had inscribed begin to glow. "Okay…no explosions, looks good," he looked around carefully.

"Talking with Peel right now," Tonks said offhandedly as she sat on a pile of stunned guards. "Still mad at you for biting that guard…" she frowned.

"We would have had to stun them anyway," Sirius shrugged and looked over the side railing down at the ground. "Not like they were going to let us deface their national monument just because we said please," he smirked, tilting his head up, looking to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Looks like everything worked, Peel's team has the Prime Minister, Cap says he took down the Aurors, and Charlie says they took the rest of the Ministry, only lost four of our people," she explained as she read the script in the notebook she was reading and writing in. "Might as well get comfy, Cap says it's going to be a while before they can get someone else here to charge the runes," she frowned.

"Come on Nymphadora smile, it's not every day you help overthrow a country and turn a big old piece of metal like this into a gigantic anti-apparation, anti-portkey, and anti-Floo ward," Sirius laughed before he found himself wrapped up in ropes and fell to the floor.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she glared at him before silencing him as well.

**A/N: I'm not dead! Just busy… Anyway, there we go, another chapter down.**


End file.
